Mago
by Duquesa
Summary: Ele quer lhe contar a história de sua vida. Você quer ouví-la? TRABALHO ORIGINAL
1. PRÓLOGO

Essa história nasceu completamente da minha mente, e todos os créditos são meus. Após criar uma personagem masculino para que eu pudesse interpretar em um fórum de Pro Wrestling, eu me descobri apaixonada por ele. Ele se tornou um lado meu, como se eu desse a vida a outra pessoa que levasse traços de mim.

Eu venho trabalhando nesse projeto há um bom tempo e estou decidindo postá-lo. Serão muitos capítulos a frente, e espero que vocês gostem de ler isso o tanto que gosto de escrever. Mago se tornou um pedaço indispensável de mim.

Informações

**Título: **Mago. (Le Magicien.)

**Censura: R (+16) Menções de bebidas alcóolicas, drogas, violência forte e também cenas de sexo leve.**

**Claimer: **Todos os personagens me pertencem, qualquer uso com eles é proibido até segunda ordem. Todo o enredo saiu da minha mente e da colaboração de uma porção de rapazes participantes do Wrestlemaniacos FORUM.

Jeann Lelieve/Le Magicien, Charlie Brousse, Millena Blewett, Victor Blewett, Rosanne, Antonio, Dayse & Denise, Olivier, Morrice, John e Izrail são personagens originais. Pertencem a mim.

The Roamer, L.C Sawyer, Warrior (Lorenz.), e Renan Willers, pertencem aos seus respectivos donos: Raphael, Lucas Canabarro, Igor Lorenz e Renan. Obrigado a cada um de vocês. **  
**

**Sinopse: ** Após anos de sua conturbada adolescencia, Jeann questiona seu próprio caminho. Duvida das propostas de um Anjo da Morte, e pela primeira vez consegue enxergar uma luz distante. Após a pior queda de sua vida, ele decide escrever sua história. O homem dono de olhos negros e cabelos compridos te convida para ouvir uma história que vem de New Orleans à selva dos prédios paulistas, onde encontra a única pessoa que tem o poder de questionar toda sua fé.

**REVIEWS! **

* * *

**Prólogo**

A porta abriu-se, e após a entrada de um homem, ela fechou-se com brutalidade. Um quarto de hotel era a cena do momento. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, com lençóis e fronhas cheirando a lavagem. A tevê pequena muda, como qualquer outra coisa presente ali. Não havia vida aparente, além da cortina branca que se movia com a leve brisa.

O homem estava ensangüentado, e os dedos finos e brancos tremiam enquanto abria as gavetas desesperadamente, procurando por uma caneta e algumas folhas perdidas. Sua respiração estava falha e não conseguia enxergar com o olho direito. O rosto bonito desaparecera por trás do sangue respingado e o inchaço. A cor dos olhos continuava negra, dando um ar horripilante à imagem daquele homem.

Ele sentou-se sobre a cadeira quando não conseguiu mais segurar-se nos pés. Seus quase um e noventa de altura escorregaram sobre a cadeira, até poder encostar a testa no mármore. Quanto mais tentava puxar o ar para o pulmão, mais ele fugia de si. Pensou se tivera alguma fratura grave. Naquele instante não importava, ele só queria os papéis e a caneta. Ele precisava daquilo muito mais do que dos cuidados médicos.

Porque ele tinha perdido. De cima de uma escada de vinte degraus com um emaranhado de arame farpado entre os dedos. Para ele aquela dor insuportável que sentia não era o mais importante, porque ele havia perdido a paz. Mais do que a paz, estava perdendo a certeza de sua vida.

Quando as primeiras lágrimas de sangue começaram a descer por ser rosto, elas tinham o gosto das que ele experimentara quando era apenas um garoto de quinze anos. Agora tinha trinta e dois, mas a aparência não mudara tanto. Tinha ganhado altura rapidamente, peso, o cabelo louro escorrido até o meio das costas. Tinha perdido o sorriso, o par de olhos verdes oliva, e os cigarros.

− O que eu me tornei? − ele murmurou baixo, sentindo dores por toda a garganta e também sobre os olhos ardidos. − O que eu me tornei? − ele gritou, quando a dor sobre as pernas multiplico-se.

Demorou muitos minutos até conseguir arrastar-se até a cama e começar a despir-se começando pela bota country preta. Tirou o sobretudo revelando os braços fortes e cruelmente arranhados e cortados. Ele apertou os lábios quando puxou a camiseta também negra para cima, revelando a pele outrora branca e alva, cheia de escoriações, hematomas e inchaços.

Permaneceu apenas com a calça de couro sintético e o crucifixo de prata brilhante sobre o peito. Ele colocou a mão sobre o mesmo, respirando fundo. Quando tirou a mão de cima do crucifixo, viu a marca perfeita da cruz de sangue em sua pele. Ele sabia o que fizera às pessoas com a marca que deveria ser divina. Ele as fizera sangrar. Ele precisou lutar contra a memória para afastar as imagens.

Essa lhe mandava imagens de diferentes épocas, diferentes línguas e os locais em que pisara. Lá fora era Inglaterra, era o sotaque calmo e digestivo, a noite iluminada pelo Big Bang. Dentro do quarto parecia ser New Orleans, onde tudo começara, em uma rua pequena e sem saída. Na sua mente parecia São Paulo, os prédios que o aceitaram no começo de sua carreira.

Quando se lembrou aonde guardara suas folhas, demorou a conseguir curvar as costas até a gaveta de cabeceira da cama. Arfou, passando as costas da mão pelo rosto, tentando clarear a visão quando viu folhas e duas canetas ali. A pele de sua mão ficou manchada com uma mistura dolorosa de se ver. Sangue, lágrimas e suor.

Doeu ver a mancha, e perdera coragem de olhar-se no espelho naquele estado. Porque ele sabia que a imagem seria o bastante para acabar com o que restava dele. Só pelas dores que sentia no rosto e por todo o corpo, sabia que demoraria semanas até conseguir encarar-se no espelho.

Ele postou-se a frente da mesa de mármore de outrora, e alinhou os papéis. Testou a caneta e então escreveu a primeira frase fora das linhas, como se fosse uma dedicatória. _"Eu tenho uma história. Repito-a para que ninguém a viva novamente. Porque agora, só agora... é que percebo o quanto perdi trocando a vida, pela morte."_

Seus dedos longos estavam cansados, mas mesmo assim, ele começou a escrever.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eu nasci como Jeann Lelievre. Até onde sei, tenho descendências americanas e dos cajuns franceses. Não posso afirmar se minha família tem algum nome na história de New Orleans, porque eu não tive muito tempo com ela. Eu nunca conheci meu pai, e morava sozinho com minha mãe em uma casa de vários cômodos. Ela era Rosanne. Ela costumava me dizer que meu "Jeann" tinha duas letras N porque ela também tinha. Minhas memórias dela são poucas, mas as que restam dizem que ela não tinha meus traços. Seus olhos também eram verdes, mas muito mais cristalinos do que os meus, e seu cabelo era negro e cheio.

Por outro lado, eu tinha olhos olivas, e meu cabelo era castanho claro, puxado fielmente para o louro. Na época, costumava usá-lo curto e desarrumado, o que acredito que sempre me deixava com a aparência jovem.

Eu fui criado de um modo estranho. Eu almoçava com minha mãe todos os dias, mas eu nunca realmente soube quem era ela. Nunca conheci tios, mesmo ela afirmando piamente que eu tinha primos. Eu nunca me perguntei como tínhamos uma casa linda em Dauphine St pelas redondezas de Marigny, sendo que não tenho recordações de seus empregos. Eu a encontrava milhares de vezes chorando, e seus pesadelos à noite me acordavam.

Quando tinha por volta de catorze anos, eu rebelei-me. Eu comecei fumar pouco tempo depois disso, e acredito que o carinho fraterno que eu precisava foi trocado pela nicotina. Na cidade do Jazz, eu tinha um bando de "amigos" do Rock n' Roll. Minha língua era afiada, eu tinha um cigarro nos dedos e eu era o rei do meu próprio mundinho. Eu tinha todas as garotas que quisesse.

Até que eu descobri o limite.

Eu havia parado o segundo ano do colegial. Quebrei vidraças, ameacei com uma faca um garoto da minha idade. Faltei às aulas, fugi das poucas para ir aos centros de rock. Vivi basicamente de absintos traficados, cigarros, rock n' roll e viagens, nunca parando em casa. Andei sem rumo com aqueles que eu achava interessante. Não queria parar, pensei que aquela seria sempre minha vida.

Depois de cerca de um mês nessas viagens, as roupas estavam sujas demais para continuar. O cabelo havia perdido há dias o brilho e o cheiro. Estávamos cansados, e meu combustível havia acabado... Foi quando decidi voltar para casa, depois de ficar mais de um mês sem ver minha mãe.

No meio do caminho, me despedi dos meus amigos e apertei a campainha de casa. Eu esperava as piores das broncas. Ainda estava bêbado, e gritei coisas totalmente sem sentido a porta, mas ela não veio. Nunca mais veio. Quando eu percebi que não tinha ninguém em casa e que não podia ficar gritando na rua, eu arrombei a porta com um chute.

Gritei o nome de minha mãe, fui até seu quarto, e para minha surpresa tudo estava desmontado. As roupas jogadas no chão, as gavetas abertas. Entrei em pane ao notar que a casa fora provavelmente roubada e que minha mãe desaparecera. Eu estava bêbado demais para ligar para a polícia, e tirando um fio de sobriedade desci a cozinha. Minha intenção era enfiar a cabeça embaixo da água gelada da pia. Antes, eu vi um papel amassado que chamou minha atenção. Eu o desamassei, encontrando um bilhete.

Calmamente, entendi que era a letra de minha mãe, em um recado que parecia ser endereçada a ela mesma, como um desabafo.

"_Ele se foi. Jeann... O que pode ter acontecido com meu único menino? Perdido entre as drogas, preso, falando sozinho?  
Deus... Como eu espero que ele não esteja vivendo o que eu vivi. Eu não quero que ele esteja condenado a tudo que eu passei. Eu rezo para que esteja vivo −, porém não sei como ele poderá viver sem mãe, e sem pai. Ele é só mais um menino rebelde, mas eu sei que ele é muito mais que isso... Quem vai guiá-lo nessa estrada tortuosa? É o inferno que me espera, e eu sonho que ele me perdoe... Por favor, meu filho... Eu não desejo ter que te encontrar lá." _

Eu tive um acesso de riso olhando para o papel estragado sobre a pia. Ela era louca. Sempre pensei nisso. Eu não entendia o que aquele recado dizia. Eu demorei quinze anos para entender o seu aviso, mas naquele momento eu só queria encontrá-la e desejar que ela tivesse um ótimo analgésico.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mas ao virar o rosto para a lavanderia, meu corpo levou tamanho choque que o copo de água que eu pegara, estraçalhou-se ao chão.

Enforcado no simples varal de roupa, roxo, e já apodrecido com o tempo, o corpo de minha mãe rodava. Os dias havia tornado aquela cena mais monstruosa do que já era. O corpo não estava intacto; estava impuro. Larvas já desciam por suas pernas arroxeadas, os olhos haviam se tornado o próprio retrato do Diabo. Eu nunca havia encarado a morte. Eu fui ao chão, tremendo, gritando por ajuda.

Ela estava enforcada com o cadarço de um tênis qualquer. A morte foi lenta, porque aquilo não era o bastante para matar uma mulher do porte de minha mãe − alta, forte. Ela sofreu horas. Eu desmaiei pelo efeito do choque e da bebida, só acordei no banco do IML. Foi só assim que entendi que não fora um pesadelo.

Os peritos não hesitaram em me contar detalhes da perícia. Eles me achavam culpado, no fundo. Um filho que sai de casa durante um mês e então deixa a mãe se suicidar de uma forma dolorida, e apodrecer. Eu não conseguia chorar, e o horror era tão grande, que pelos quase dois dias que passei em uma delegacia eu não queria dormir.

Falei com meia dúzia de psicólogos, que me avisaram que o que eu tinha visto foi forte demais. Eu teria pesadelos, e talvez leve depressão. Todos disseram isso e se ofereceram para ajudar. Eu preferi apenas ignorá-los. Procuraram parentes próximos que pudessem ter minha guarda até os dezoito anos, e não encontraram ninguém.

Minha idade era péssima pra adoção. Na visão da justiça eu era uma criança, mas na visão de uma casa de adoção, eu era um estorvo.

Acabei em uma casa de adoções, não muito longe dali. Os jornais passavam a notícia como se fosse uma loteria, e desde então peguei certo nojo deles. Na casa, eu era o mais velho. Todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido, e pareciam querer me colocar em um berço de ouro por isso. Não adiantava, porque eu tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Eu tentava não acordar as crianças mais novas durante a noite, porque eu as assustava. Eu era o mais velho de lá. Eu tinha pesadelos todas as noites. A cena, nunca saiu da minha mente.

Eu vivia com medo de ficar sozinho na casa, e sabia que assim que fizesse dezoito anos, deveria ir embora. Eu já tinha dezesseis, e dois anos me pareciam nada para apagar o que eu presenciara. Eu não tinha os ensinos completos, e teria que dar um jeito de sobreviver.

Eu procurei todos os tipos de significados para a mensagem da minha mãe, mas nunca cheguei a pensar que ela fosse médium. Vivendo entre dois mundos e não suportando tal fardo. Eu ocupava meus dias assim. Eu não conversava com ninguém, não saia, não bebia e não fumava.

Depois de um pouco mais de um mês, eu acordei com a dona da casa gritando que estavam me procurando. Ela recebera os documentos e aparentemente, eu tinha uma nova família. _"Você tem sorte de ser alto"_ ela disse me encaminhando até a sala de visitas.

Eu mal sabia o que tinha a ver a altura com o fato de ser "adotado". Só me levantei, tentei vestir a melhor roupa e a segui. Naquele momento, eu não pensei que só tinha por volta de um e setenta e cinco, a altura de qualquer homem normal.

Quando cheguei à sala de visitas, eu tive um ataque de riso irônico. Esqueci todos os bons modos e cruzei os braços esperando a explicação se aqueles homens seriam meus pais. Estavam em três, dois confortavelmente sentados nas poltronas e um de pé. Eram todos visivelmente fortes e sérios. Altos. Todos eles me encaravam surpresos pelo riso, menos o que permanecia de pé.

Aquele homem era Charlie Brousse. Um lutador independente de seus bons quarenta anos e solteiro. Assumo que assim que coloquei meus olhos nele, o meu riso cessou. Seus cabelos eram compridos e negros, iguais aos dos cantores que eu costumava idolatrar em 1996. Tinha algo que me fizera parar, e eram seus olhos. Eles eram sérios e quase sem expressão. Azuis... Mas tão perfeitamente azuis que eu aposto que ele era um dos homens cobiçados quando jovem.

Jogado na poltrona da esquerda, estava Morrice, um dos rapazes mais velhos da academia. Tinha bastante sucesso em lutas independes e permanecia na academia apenas por gostar dali. De cabelos escuros e olhos cansados, ele tinha a mesma expressão do rapaz que se sentava na poltrona da direita. Quem estava sentado era Olivier. Um rapaz loiro de olhos acinzentados, vindo de New York. Eu não precisava dessa informação, porque soube assim que abriu a boca. Não parecia ser muito mais velho do que eu, mas me encarava como uma criança.

− Já podemos ir, treinador? − ele disse, jogando o ar o pulmão como se aquilo fosse entediante de se fazer.

Para minha surpresa, ele não me puxou pelos cabelos e me arrastou de lá. Ele pediu licença para sentar-se no sofá perto de mim e me explicou o que aconteceria.

− Eu sei o que aconteceu com você, mas também sei que você foi encontrado bêbado no lugar. − sua voz era firme, séria, ela não me deixava rebater. − Eu passei por uns dez advogados engomados para chegar aqui, ou seja, eu não quero que isso seja à toa. Eu sou dono de uma academia de Pro Wrestling, eu recebo garotos de todos os Estados Unidos que querem treinar comigo, e me pagam para viver embaixo do meu teto. Eu quero um lutador, e você tem muita fúria aí dentro, porque _eu sei_. Eu vou te colocar nos meus trilhos de qualquer maneira, então é sua escolha. Você vem comigo, ou vai ficar aqui? − ele perguntou secamente, o que me deixou sem chão por alguns segundos.

Eu tinha uma decisão para fazer em dez segundos, mas só pensava o quanto sua voz era firme, e seu sotaque era quase nulo.

− Eu vou. − foi tudo o que eu disse, enquanto Morrice e Olivier trocavam uma risada.

Sentado aqui enquanto o sangue pinga sobre essas folhas de caderno, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que isso aconteceu há quinze anos. Só agora, é que pareço entender tudo que aquilo significou. Só depois de quinze anos é que eu sou capaz de entender o que minha mãe me disse.

Só agora...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

− Até quando vou ter que passar pano nesse chão?! − eu reclamava baixo, sem ousar levantar a voz.

Era a frase que eu mais repetia na primeira semana que me estabeleci na academia de Charlie. Era um local amplo, porém simples, e longe do French Quarter e suas casas grandiosas. Ficava localizada perto de um grande estacionamento na Virginia Ct e esquina com a Clayton Ave.

Ele me apresentou o quarto que eu iria ser só meu, a cozinha, e a academia, os quartos das outras pessoas e tudo o que sua educação permitia. Quando chegou a noite, ele me explicou a que preço eu ficaria ali. Jogou um balde e um esfregão encima de mim. Ele queria que eu limpasse o chão da academia, todos os dias assim que ela fechasse.

O serviço durava uma hora, no máximo. Reclamava durante todo o tempo por aquilo. Era demais para meu estilo de vida ficar uma hora limpando uma academia.

Notei que estava começando a emagrecer demais por conta da falta de cigarros. Fazia cerca de cinco semanas que eu não via a cor de um, e meu corpo estava sentindo os efeitos do vicio. Eu não conseguia sair da academia, eu fora proibido. Charlie − meu suposto pai − havia me pedido calma, e que depois ele resolveria questões como estudo, trabalho, e principalmente a proposta de aprender a lutar.

O relógio marcava oito e meia da noite. Logo eu iria terminar a limpeza, subir para o quarto − que eles chamavam de "locker room" − jantar, e dormir até babar. Eu ia apagando as luzes por onde terminava, andando de costas para a porta de entrada da academia.

− Ainda reclamando, Jeann?! − eu ouvi a voz grave de meu _"chefe"_ avisar, o que me fez dar um pulo.

− _Oui_! Afinal, não é você que pode descrever a cor do suor de seus filhotes amados. − Eu falei sarcasticamente, sem olhar para trás, porque acima de tudo, eu o temia.

− Tem inveja deles? − ele me questionou, em uma curta risada.

− Inveja do que? − eu disse alto, virando o esfregão e olhando-o furioso. Ou com o que achava ser fúria. A cena era tão ridícula, que hoje em dia eu riria.

Odiava minha situação. Eu já tinha desistido de um pai ali, eu queria o contrato para aprender a me defender, a usar aquele tal de "Pro Wrestling" em alguma coisa. Na verdade, ele deveria ser meu pai, não um treinador. Nada disso estava ocorrendo. Estava apenas trabalhando.

Eu olhava sério para o treinador do local, o homem dos olhos azuis. Depois de minutos a me encarar sem resposta, ele riu.

− Você é uma piada, menino. Trabalha uma hora por dia e ainda quer reclamar. − jogou os braços, ainda com o curto riso nos lábios.

− Você deveria cuidar de mim, não acha? − eu o questionei − Acho que a única coisa que venho fazendo diariamente aqui, é trabalhar pra você! − eu falei irritado.

Toda minha pose de garoto rock n' roll ainda não havia se esvaído. Eu era volátil. Respondia a quem quer que fosse − mesmo se esse "quem" se tratasse de um lutador que tinha o dobro de minha altura.

− O que quer, Jeann? Tem que aprender a viver. Quer que eu te carregue no colo? − ele disse com ironia − Você tem dezesseis anos. Com sua idade, eu já sabia viver.

− Blá, blá, blá... − ironizei, fazendo gestos de que suas palavras eram inúteis. − Até parece que não sabe o que quero! Isso aqui é nada pra mim, eu voltaria pra casa de adoções se aquele ringue não estivesse ali. − eu apontei.

− Quer lutar? − ele questionou, me fazendo balançar a cabeça positivamente − Não é apenas o agarra-agarra que vê enquanto os caras estão treinando. Quero que cresça antes de começar a lutar.

− Crescer? Eu vou demorar dois anos até ser maior de idade! − eu protestei, sem entender que ele se referia a minha mente.

− Você é uma criança, mas vai ter que aprender o poder das suas decisões sobre a vida. - o aviso foi singelo - Começamos amanhã. Agora largue esse esfregão e vá jantar. − ele ordenou me fazendo obedecê-lo ao mesmo instante, e me direcionar as escadas que levava a parte superior da academia.

− Boa noite, Charlie. − eu disse de um modo educado, e ele me respondeu no mesmo tom.

− Boa noite, Jeann.

**†-†-†**

_Não se lembra de sua mãe?! Ela se enforcou para que visse ao que está condenado, menino, acorde! Acorde! _

Pulei da cama, sem conseguir respirar. Espalmei a mão sobre o peitoral, socando a região, obrigando minha respiração a voltar. Ela voltou com turbulências, me fazendo puxar o ar mais do que podia, meus olhos lacrimejando com a ardência no peito.

Olhei para a locker room e ele estava completamente vazio, ainda escuro. No relógio sobre a escrivaninha, marcavam 6h35 minutos. Os pesadelos mais uma vez me arrancavam da cama, e eu estava não era capaz de deitar novamente. Levantei-me, me arrumando rapidamente como fazia todos os dias, sem pensar na roupa ou em como me viriam. Passei pelo refeitório, e a única pessoa que estava lá, era uma nossa cozinheira, e ela não havia começado a preparar o café. Desisti do mesmo e desci para a academia, com esperança que alguém estivesse acordado àquela hora, porque eu precisava afastar as imagens do pesadelo da mente.

Para minha surpresa, o treinador estava lá, sentado no ringue, absolutamente sozinho. Desci as escadas lentamente, não querendo assustá-lo. Porém ele parecia mais assustado do que eu, com a mão sobre o queixo. Vestia apenas uma calça de pijama, e antes que eu chegasse ao último degrau, ele murmurou:

− Podemos conversar, Jeann?

Sua voz era séria. Automaticamente eu me assustei. Questionei-me duas vezes se aquilo não era a continuação do pesadelo. Aproximei-me hesitante, sem ter certeza de que deveria respondê-lo. Aquela pergunta parecia tão estranha, e como ele sabia que era eu descendo as escadas sem olhar?

− Claro que podemos... − disse, quase tremendo pelo medo daquilo ser apenas um outro pesadelo.

− Sua história ficou bem famosa aqui quando aconteceu aquele acidente com sua mãe... − ele disse com a voz baixa, agora me olhando sério. Ele me encarou alguns segundos antes de continuar. − Essa noite você teve pesadelos. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, quero poder ajudar.

− Como sabe que tive pesadelos? − o questionei, ficando do lado de fora do ringue, enquanto ele continuava sentado dentro do mesmo.

− Você sabe que é sonâmbulo? − ele retrucou. − Você andou pelos corredores como se estivesse dando voltas. Quando levantei para ver o que era, você disse algo como estar condenado. Eu te coloquei de volta na cama. − ele se levantou no ringue, olhando para mim do lado de baixo. − Sei que não lhe trato como um filho, e nem deveria, porque tem que aprender a viver sozinho... Só que agora preciso saber o que está acontecendo com você... Eu não faço idéia de como os outros rapazes não acordaram. Você me assustou.

Eu respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

− Não tente me consertar, achar que me colocar na cama após um pesadelo é seu ato heróico. Você não é nada meu. − eu retruquei calmamente, olhando-o enquanto ele descia do ringue e ficava parado ao meu lado, encarando-me.

− Sou sim, e é melhor se acostumar com isso. − ele exclamou, com o olhar furioso destacando-se nos olhos azuis bondosos. Ele me agarrou pelo ombro fortemente, mas para que tivesse certeza que eu estava ouvindo. − Agora me ouça. A partir de hoje, você não sai **mesmo** daqui. Sem bebidas, sem cigarros, sem rádio. Até você entender que legalmente, eu sou seu pai, e que eu tenho direito de saber o que está fazendo você ficar perturbado, e principalmente que você vai me respeitar. – ele ordenou.

− Me larga! − eu grunhi, me soltando dele com uma cotovelada em cheio no seu braço.

Hoje, não faço idéia de como tive coragem para desafiá-lo daquele modo. Passei a mão sobre onde ele tinha me segurado. Seus dedos estavam perfeitamente marcados ali. Finos vergões. Eu mal pude acreditar que ele havia feito aquilo e soltei um murmuro surpreso.

− Como você tem coragem de me perguntar o que eu tenho? − Eu gritei me afastando cada vez mais da imagem surpresa do homem a minha frente. − Eu vi minha mãe enforcada! Eu a vejo todas as noites me dizendo que estou condenado a ser como ela! − meu tom se elevava sem que eu notasse cada vez mais, e o tremor começava a tomar meus dedos.

Quando notei, já estava totalmente sem controle. Eu andava para trás respirando fundo, sem saber de repente, onde eu estava. Eu olhava para Charlie, seus olhos azuis ainda assustados com minha brusca resposta. Eu o olhava, sentindo a academia rodar, meus pés não estarem mais estacionados no chão.

− Não chegue nunca mais perto de mim. − eu gritei novamente. − Ou eu _te mato._ − as palavras saíram com facilidade, como se apenas meu subconsciente soubesse que eu poderia.

Cai sentado, tremendo. Ouvi os passos dos lutadores saírem de seus quartos assustados com a gritaria, e os vi descendo as escadas para se certificarem que estava tudo bem. Alguns rapazes tentavam me levantar e, no entanto, eu estava preso dentro de mim, não conseguia falar e estava suando frio. Minha cabeça tinha um turbilhão de pensamentos, e uma dor aguda na mesma me fez segurar forte em quem tentava me levantar do chão.

A realidade voltou a mim em poucos segundos. Respirei fundo, olhando para Morrice e Olivier que me seguravam. O controle sobre meu corpo voltava aos poucos, como um espasmo. Olhei para Charlie a minha frente, estático, sem acreditar nas minhas palavras. Logo atrás dele, dois dos rapazes riam quase a afogar-se com o próprio riso. As risadas doíam em meu ouvido, e eu os odiei no mesmo instante.

− Idiotas. − eu disse baixo, tentando me equilibrar. Eu olhei para porta da academia, decidido a deixá-la.

− Quem? − ouvi Olivier retrucar, me segurando pelo braço. Ele me seguia, e sua preocupação estava estampada nos olhos de pupilas ainda dilatadas pelo sono.

− Aqueles rapazes atrás do treinador. Eles não sabem o que acontece para ficarem rindo. Deve ser engraçado ver um homem que até um mês atrás se achava dono do mundo, cair... − reclamei baixo, de repente sem vontade de gritar, sem vontade de me lutar contra Olivier que ainda me segurava.

A dor de cabeça quase me cegou quando falei aquelas palavras. Machucava-me, mas não era capaz de assumir isso naqueles tempos. Eu era jovem demais pra entender o que era dor. Os dedos de Olivier se soltaram de meu braço devagar. Eu comecei a caminhar até a porta, mas antes de abri-la, eu novamente ouvi o louro falar em um tom cauteloso:

− Jeann... − era quase um sussurro. − Não há ninguém atrás de Charlie.

Virei meu rosto para trás, vendo Charlie com uma visão tão dolorosa. Olhei novamente para onde havia visto os rapazes, mas eles não estavam mais lá. A visão me fez encontrar minha mãe sentada, ali nas escadas do ringue.

A visão me trouxe um arrepio, e eu parei estático. Ela chorava. Chorava escrevendo uma carta, dizendo baixo meu nome. Levantou-se, subindo no ringue com uma simples corda em mãos. As próximas cenas foram cortadas por meu grito, assustado, descompassado, aterrorizado. Ela estava se suicidando novamente, na minha frente, e aquilo não tinha como ser real.

Eu não posso descrever a que velocidade meu coração foi com aquilo que eu enxergava. Eu tampei os olhos, gritando palavras que não fazem sentido até hoje. Eu apertava os olhos na esperança de não enxergar mais nada, mas eu ainda podia a ouvir agonizando. Ela gritava meu nome, e o ouvia com perfeição.

Tentaram me segurar, mas eu estava apavorado demais. Eu soluçava alto sem lágrimas, me debatendo para todos os cantos onde tentavam me segurar. Não sei quanto dos rapazes foram necessários para me segurar e me prender contra o chão. Eu reconheci os dedos fortes novamente em meu ombro, me segurando.

− Jeann, olhe pra mim, só para mim! − ele disse, segurando meu rosto de modo que me forçasse a olhá-lo

Eu confiei no seu toque para abrir os olhos. Fiquei assim por alguns segundos, enquanto todos pareciam chocados pelo digno escândalo que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Eu tremia tanto. Eu estava tão horrivelmente fragilizado, que eu não lembro palavras que possam descrever o pavor que senti ao rever a morte de minha mãe. Eu ainda não conseguia olhar para o ringue com medo, mesmo que as vozes tivessem desaparecido.

− Jeann, para mim. Aqui. − ele segurou novamente meu rosto pelo queixo. Sua voz parecia assustada, mas tão calma aos meus ouvidos. Eu o obedeci, eu encarei seus olhos azuis.

Eu mergulhei em seus olhos. Aconcheguei-me em suas pupilas, me afogando nas ondas azuis que de repente eu podia enxergar ali. Consegui respirar fundo, enquanto ele me dava seus braços para que eu os apertasse. Senti meu corpo reerguendo-se acima de sete palmos de terra. A visão chegou a clarear em minha frente, e a dor de cabeça foi ficando fraca, até desaparecer.

Quando voltei a olhar para os lados, eu encontrei apenas os vivos. Todos ajoelhados ao meu lado, assustados, me vendo ali hipnotizado pela ressaca dos olhos do meu treinador.


	4. Capítulo 3

** Capítulo 3**

Tomei o café da manhã com Charlie. Ele me ofereceu tudo o que tinha na cozinha da academia. Bolachas, café com chicória e leite, panquecas,_ beignets_... Ele tentava me acalmar, mas eu já estava calmo, porque começava achar que era apenas o efeito do sono.

Alimentei-me como nunca. Até mais pelos olhos do que pelo estômago, porque não sentia necessidade de tudo que comi. Depois de terminar o café com chicória − que de tão adoçado me fez sentir sono −, eu passei a mão no rosto, limpando-me. Havia suor por todo meu rosto, e sentia o mesmo em minhas costas. Agora que estava calmo, tranqüilizado, imaginar como estava cinco minutos atrás era assustador.

Eu pensava ter sido obra do sono aquelas cenas que vi. Estavam em minha frente, acontecendo na frente dos meus olhos. Eu queria entender, mas mais que isso eu desejava esquecer. Eu tinha acabado de ver mortos, garotos rindo, e queria esquecer. Trazia-me arrepios pensar na cena, nos gritos tão reais que eu ouvira.

Cruzei os braços, respirando fundo. Olhei para Charlie, que estava apoiado na mesa comunitária, me fitando com um misto de pena e proteção que me fez tirar os olhos dos seus, fitando a cor pastel da mesa. Ele sabia que tinha pegado pesado demais comigo, e que talvez fosse culpa dele o que passei depois. Ele pigarreou para começar a falar.

− A partir de amanhã preciso de acorde um pouco mais cedo. − ele disse sério, não aparentando a pena que os olhos pareciam demonstrar.

− Por quê? − questionei, sentindo a garganta arder. Meu sotaque ficou ainda mais confuso pela rouquidão. Voltei meus os olhos para ele.

− Você é novo ainda. Precisa estudar. − ele disse com a sobriedade comum de sua voz. − Eu queria esperar para poder tomar essas decisões, só que hoje percebi que estou perdendo tempo.

− Estudar? Você é louco? − eu repliquei, arregalando os olhos, aumentando o tom da voz.

Eu simplesmente odiava essa palavra do dicionário. Odiava a escola, a maioria dos idiotas que compunham uma sala, e pra completar não era do meu estilo ter que respeitar um professor, ou professora. Esse era eu nos anos noventa, mesmo que ainda me envergonhe pensar nisso. Só que todas minhas palavras grossas apenas fizeram sua sobrancelha arquear.

− Abaixe a voz enquanto fala comigo. Você deve gostar dos seus dentes. − ele não alterou o tom, mas aquilo foi como um tapa em meu rosto, e me fez arregalar os olhos. − Por que não quer estudar? − continuou com o simples tom do começo, como se não tivesse acabado de me ameaçar.

Pensei em responder com palavrões e intimidá-lo. Só pensei, mas a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, era apenas responde-lo.

− Eu odeio a escola. − disse com de deboche − Não só a que eu costumava usar. Eu odeio ter que engolir pessoas mandando em mim. Fora isso, eu não quero saber se estou nos Estados Unidos, porque falamos francês, ou então como uma mulher engravida. Isso eu já aprendi sozinho. − disse de lado, mas sem alterar o tom. − Esse não é meu mundo!

− Ok... Agora começamos a conversar como homens. − ele se ajeitou no banco, cruzando os braços. − Me diga o que gosta de fazer. O que você estava fazendo antes de voltar para sua casa?

Fiquei alguns minutos em silêncio, me questionando se deveria falar o que realmente fiz durante os dois últimos anos. Era uma vergonha, mas praticando, não parecia. Senti uma súbita vontade de falar que estava enlouquecendo sem meus cigarros, e que ele havia feito a maior besteira da vida tendo-me "adotado". Porém continuei em silêncio, encarando a mesa, sem saber realmente do que gostava; se havia algo que eu me apegasse além da garrafa verde brilhosa.

− Vamos, fale... Não é possível que não goste de fazer nada. Diga-me o que fazia antes de ir para a casa de Adoções. − ele continuou dizendo, batendo os dedos na mesa, provavelmente ansioso por minha resposta.

Pensei novamente duas vezes antes de abrir a boca. Dessa vez até preparei os lábios, mas travei antes do som de qualquer palavra sair. Voltei, revisei minhas palavras e comecei a falar.

− Eu vagava. Sabe, não tinha aonde ir nem onde ficar. − comentei ainda inseguro de minhas palavras, encontrando algo do que falar. − Ah! Bom, eu ouço muita música. Acho que é uma das poucas coisas das quais eu não me canso. − ele meneou a cabeça, mostrando que gostara de ouvir isso.

− Bon Jovi? − ele questionou.

− Poison! − eu sorri, relembrando das pilhas e pilhas de CDs que tinha e que foram confiscados e eu nunca mais os vira.

− O que mais? − ele me questionou, de repente parecendo um de meus amigos, me questionando sobre as bandas das quais eu ouvia e mais gostava.

− Alice Cooper. Acho um pouco estranho, mas são boas músicas, já ouviu? − perguntei, relaxando a tensão nos dedos, respirando fundo.

− Fui ao show dele em 1977. Você não era nem planejado nessa época. − ele riu, e eu não consegui deixar de rir juntamente. − Já esteve em um show? − ele me perguntou, ainda me surpreendendo.

− Não − neguei com a cabeça − Nunca fui a um.

Estávamos no meio do ano de 1990. Se bem que me lembro, as melhores bandas tocavam nessa época. Era milhares de shows, cada feito para ficar na memória e na história. Não menti quando disse que nunca fui a nenhum. Não tinha dinheiro para isso. Tudo o que chegava a minhas mãos acabavam indo para conduções, bebidas, e cigarros.

− Uhm... Ok... − ele disse como se vagasse em pensamentos − O que mais fazia quando saia sem direção, Jeann? − ele pressionou me deixando um pouco perdido novamente.

− Eu... − mordi o lábio inferior, sem saber se deveria confiar em dizer aquilo − Sou fumante, a maioria do tempo era... Isso. − soltei em uma única frase, sem respirar, encarando seus olhos, esperando sua reação. Seus olhos apenas se arregalaram um pouco, o que me fez encarar a mesa novamente. Eu queria gritar que meu corpo estava chamando por uma coisinha branca que não trazia nenhum bem a mim. No começo, parecia bonito carregar um cigarro entre os dedos, depois, parecia necessário. O vicio estava em mim e não tinha como negar.

− Eu desconfiei disso... − ele disse, mexendo-se, como se me forçasse a olhá-lo. − Está emagrecendo desde que chegou, e come bem, só podia ser por isso... − comentou vago, não aparentando nenhuma emoção forte. − Vai ser difícil de começo, mas acho que você agüenta. Se eu deixar você tocar em um cigarro agora, você nunca vai conseguir ficar longe de um. − ele disse calmo. − Vai morrer antes dos trintas fumando assim... − eu entrelacei os dedos, apenas ouvindo.

− Quero perguntar outra coisa, e quero que seja sincero. Eu concordei com a cabeça, mesmo que duvidasse que eu pudesse dizer completamente a verdade dependendo do que ele me questionasse. Ele esperou alguns segundos, respirando fundo, intercalando o olhar entre minhas mãos e meu rosto.

Parecia agoniado com minha falta de jeito em falar sobre aquilo. Seus olhos me fitavam atentamente, e aqueles olhos... Eles despiam lentamente você, como se soubesse ler sua mente, enquanto você se perdia no azul. Ainda me lembro bem que seu rosto era sério, com traços fortes. O cabelo era negro, como eu já havia notado, e usava sempre preso. Caia pelas costas, poucos centímetros abaixo do ombro largo. Era a figura de um homem forte. Sim, ele tinha totalmente o porte de lutador. Devia ter mais de um e noventa, e se bem me lembro era forte. Braços e costas largas. Não tanto quanto os profissionais que vemos hoje − que são quase exagerados.

Eu esperei que ele tomasse seu tempo, e então me perguntou:

− Jeann, se a partir de hoje, eu começar a te treinar com o melhor que tenho, quantas são as possibilidades de você encontrar na luta livre uma paixão que te faça esquecer até mesmo de seu vicio?

Eu esperava qualquer outro tipo de pergunta. Sobre meninas, drogas, bebidas. Menos aquela. Demorei alguns minutos para pensar no que ele estava quase me propondo. Eu não queria perder a fama de garoto rock n' roll, só que eu já havia perdido muito mais. Talvez, aquilo fosse o que eu precisasse.

− Não sei... Talvez... Quarenta por cento... − disse, sem certeza alguma sobre minha afirmação.

− Pode ser bem menos que isso, mas vou colocar minhas fichas em você. − ele disse, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se, descontraído por um instante. Sem nenhuma palavra ele começou a sair da cozinha. Chegando perto da porta, eu o chamei.

− Charlie! − disse alto, procurando chamar sua atenção. Ele me olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha novamente. − O que ficou decidido sobre os estudos? − disse em tom baixo, não querendo ouvir sua represália.

− Deixe-me ver... − ele olhou para o alto, como se parecesse pensar profundamente, mas de forma irônica. − Faremos assim, amanhã, quero você trocado, perfeitamente arrumado, às oito e trinta da manhã. Isso inclui − ele começou a enumerar nos dedos − Cabelo penteado, dentes escovados, unhas cortadas, banho tomado, café da manhã ingerido e principalmente, bem humorado. − disse calmo, soltando os dedos após falar.

− Eu não vou para escola. − eu disse breve, sabendo que aquilo eu já havia decidido e não iria voltar atrás.

− Quem mencionou escola aqui? − ele me olhou sério, novamente me domando com o olhar. − Vamos sair cedo amanhã, e pode respirar fundo, vamos passar quilômetros longe de qualquer escola ou faculdade.

O mais engraçado foi que eu realmente respirei fundo, batendo a testa na mesa repetidamente. Minha vida tinha tido a maior mudança imaginada. Eu era filho de um cara que parecia um poste elétrico. Fiquei remoendo essa idéia até desistir de bater a cabeça, e apenas encostá-la. Sentia-me cansado, como se os pesadelos estivessem tirando todo meu sono. Imaginava o que Charlie estava pensando em fazer. Não fazia idéia do que podia ser, e isso me deixava cada vez mais hesitante. Em minha mente, eu quase podia agradecer por ter conseguido falar com ele de algo que não fosse sobre o chão da academia. O fluxo dos pensamentos continuava tão grande que adormeci. No refeitório, com a cabeça abaixada entre os braços.

Pela primeira vez desde o mês da morte de minha mãe, eu não tive pesadelos. O intervalo do sono que tive sobre a mesa do refeitório foi breve, logicamente, mas foi milagroso. Eu me senti bem quando acordei, com uma premissa que tudo que havia acontecido anteriormente haveria de passar. Acordei surpreso por ter adormecido, e me levantei rapidamente, tentando enganar a vontade de me espreguiçar e deitar de novo. Dos desejos listados, apenas me espreguicei, saindo do refeitório em passos demorados, preguiçosos. Não tinha idéia do que iria fazer até a noite.

A estrutura da academia era bem simples. O refeitório era o último cômodo do enorme corredor, seguido de mais seis quartos ao lado direito. No esquerdo era apenas uma grade vermelha que deixava a visão livre para a academia lá em baixo. Parei neste corredor, pensando se iria para o quarto − ver TV, coçar, coçar... − ou descer para a academia acompanhar o treino de Olivier.

Momentaneamente me veio à memória do pesadelo, e isso me fez arregalar os olhos e optar pelas escadas que davam a academia. Ficar sozinho ali não seria interessante. Desci calmamente os degraus, admirando a recém movimentação do local.

Duas lindas moças haviam entrado na academia, logo se dirigindo a Charlie, procurando sobre informações, provavelmente. Eu parei ali mesmo na escada quando as vi. Porque eram lindas de doer. Uma de cabelos lisos e loiros e outra de cabelos ruivos e ondulados. Pareciam estar falando algo tão sério a Charlie que por um instante desconfiei que fosse algum tipo de amigas próximas.

Eu conhecia aquele tipo de "amigas" muito bem, afinal eu não era nada do que sou hoje. Eu era um moleque. Acho que no real sentido da palavra. Daqueles tipos que ainda fazem palhaçadas e que deixava os colegas em situações constrangedoras. Usava um tênis qualquer, com a calça jeans clara rasgada. Usava uma camiseta preta, sem me importar com seu estado. Fumava e ainda por cima bebia. Como garotas normais de minha idade me encarariam?

Apenas meu rosto não sofreu mudanças fortes. Eu sempre tive aquele relevo no lábio inferior, como os lábios de uma moça. Esses traços delicados nunca me deixaram. Como era novo, era fácil esconder esses traços, agora, não é tanto. Meus olhos eram claros. Eram verdes oliva, mas não se destacavam muito dentre tantos azuis cobaltos que sempre me chamavam a atenção. Usava o cabelo no maior estilo "Jon Bon Jovi" que se pode imaginar. Não era comprido, mas sim bagunçado e curto, sendo que se fosse aninhado, chegaria facilmente ao pescoço.

Eu fiquei ali, encantado com a silhueta das garotas que ainda cismavam em pedir informações, e o treinador, logicamente às atendia sem demonstrar impaciência. Em cerca de minutos, uma das moças − a ruiva, se me lembro bem − saiu andando em passos largos por onde havia entrado, estralando o seu salto alto no piso. Voltou rápido, de mãos dadas com um homem.

Não precisei de mais de cinco segundos para entender que se tratava de um lutador. Dessa vez Charlie o atendeu com um sorriso, como se estivesse a olhar as melhores das novidades. A conversa agora, entre os dois homens, parecia tão excitante que tive vontade de descer até lá e fazer parte da roda. Como se sentisse meus olhos queimando sobre suas costas, o treinador olhou para cima e me avistou, abrindo um sorriso.

− Jeann, venha aqui, por favor. − ele chamou em um tom elevado, para que eu ouvisse.

Eu hesitei em obedecer a sua ordem, mas continuei a descer os degraus que outrora havia estacionado.

− Fala, tr...

− Jeann! − ele quase gritou de entusiasmo, me fazendo encará-lo assustado − Esse aqui é Victor Blewett, é campeão de luta Greco Romana, está de passagem e ouviu falar bem de nossa academia... Nos fará companhia por algumas semanas, provavelmente tomará aulas de Wrestling junto com você. − disse animado.

O homem a minha frente serviu aos meus olhos os maiores dos sorrisos brilhosos, oferecendo a mão que cumprimentei, surpreendendo-me com a força que seus dedos amassaram o meu. Na verdade, não ouvi nada se ele era campeão, apenas ouvi "tomará aulas junto com você". Ou seja, eu ia ter aulas. Sua mão estava tão quente que me fez ter um arrepio interno. O sentimento era tão ruim que soltei a mão do lutador como se tivesse tomado um choque. Meu rosto não escondia o susto, mas sorri de lado.

− Vai ser um prazer ter aulas com vocês.

− Me dão licença por um instante? − Charlie disse, levando a mão até meu braço, me puxando rapidamente para perto da escada, quando respondido por sonoros "Sim".

Fiquei sem entender seu ato, mas o segui, deixando que ele me levasse pelo braço. Para mais estranhamento ainda de minha parte, ele levou a mão até meu cabelo, segurando-me ali.

− Está tudo bem, menino? − ele perguntou, me olhando com preocupação.

− Lógico que sim, o que houve? − perguntei assustado, desviando a cabeça de sua mão, do toque em meus cabelos.

− Você ficou mais branco que a parede dessa academia. − ele advertiu. − Eu que pergunto: o que houve? − questionou.

− Um arrepio, nada demais... Tive um dia longo e ele mal começou, não acha? − disse calmamente, mudando de assunto bruscamente. − Podemos começar as aulas logo?

− Vai sim, mas acredite... Não vai querer lutar agora, precisará de muito tempo. A academia precisará estar vazia, isso é um conselho amigável. − ele riu sarcasticamente.

− Está brincando comigo? − eu quase me esqueci de manter os modos. − Eu não quero passar mais meio dia sem entrar naquele ringue pra ver como é isso! Por favor, Charlie... − eu quase implorei, mexendo meus pés freneticamente.

− Jeann, escute o que estou te falando... Deixe isso para mais tarde...

− Por favor, Charlie, eu só quero isso... − falei baixo, pensando comigo se aquela tática de bom moço funcionaria. Ele me encarou alguns segundos antes de soltar os ombros.

− Não diga que não te avisei... − a frase era um sim que me fez dar um pulo. − Pode lutar com Olivier, o que acha? − ele me perguntou com um ar tão debochado que tive vontade de começar a luta ali mesmo.

− Pode ser... − olhei para o ringue. Olivier não era muito mais alto do que eu, e não parecia ser muito forte. Não como o treinador.

− Agora. − ele empurrou-me pelas costas, indicando o caminho do ringue.

Fui caminhando confiante pro ringue, onde vários rapazes estavam. Sob a ordem do chefe, todos foram saindo, sobrando apenas Olivier no mesmo. Subi os três degraus do ringue e entrei. Olhei Olivier, que ainda me encarava sem saber direito o que raios eu fazia ali. Ele jogou as mãos no ar, como se perguntasse "Como?".

− O treinador te mandou lutar comigo? − ele continuou com a mesma feição confusa, me encarando.

− O que acha? − eu disse irônico.

− Tem certeza disso, Jeann? − ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso que realmente me apavorou. Agora eu já estava dentro do ringue, não ia sair.

− Claro que tenho. − Era a mesma coisa que "Claro que não".

− Ok... − ele uniu os dedos, estrelando-os demoradamente e jogando uma toalha suada para fora do ringue. A única coisa que pensei foi que eu teria que limpar o chão depois.

Quando me encostei ao corner e olhei para trás, realmente me assustei. Todos os agregados da academia − Morrice, Olivier, Charlie, fora Victor com sua namorada exuberante e a outra moça ao lado de Charlie, estavam encarando o ringue. Não preciso dizer o quanto aquela cena foi traumatizante. Fiquei ali alguns segundos, olhando todas aquelas pessoas com os olhos grudados em mim. Fui jogado para fora da onda pensamentos quando ouvi meu treinador soltar uma gargalhada e tampar o rosto, chegando a ter as bochechas coradas de tamanha gargalhada.

Depois da gargalhada, a única coisa que senti foi mãos muito brutais me puxarem pelo cabelo para o meio do ringue. Eu não sei, mas deduzo que metade do meu couro cabeludo tenha ficado nos dedos de Olivier. Ele me puxou com tamanha força que eu não conseguia erguer os braços para me defender. Quando consegui puxar minha cabeça para trás, fiz com tanta força que fui literalmente para trás, esborrachando-me no chão. Ele aproximou-se novamente, e me acertou um soco. A única coisa que eu fiz pra me defender foi tombar, sendo que só havia tido tempo de me erguer do escorregão. Cai com tudo, batendo a cabeça. Ele montou sobre mim, sendo o seu peso o bastante para prender-me ao chão. De um jeito que não posso imaginar como, ele me acertou uma seqüência de socos. Quando o treinador gritou de fora do ringue algo como "Pára! Finisher!", ele me soltou, afastando-se. No mesmo instante eu apertei os olhos e levei a mão à boca. Quando tirei os dedos, eles estavam manchados de vermelho. Entrei em pane.

Tentei me levantar, mas a tontura foi tanta que fui obrigado a segurar nas cordas. Olivier estava parado na minha frente, me olhando ali, entre a inconsciência e a dor latejante nos lábios. Ele me puxou com força, no meio da velocidade me erguendo acima de sua cabeça. Com uma mão em meu pescoço ele jogou contra o chão. A colisão foi dolorida. O impacto foi tão grande com a cabeça que a única coisa que eu fiz foi fechar os olhos. Apaguei.

Acordei questão de cinco minutos depois com a gargalhada estridente de alguém aos meus ouvidos, e eu estava sendo carregado. Quando consegui abrir os olhos, a dor centrada em minha cabeça foi tão grande que xinguei baixo. Senti-me contra a maciez de lençóis em seguida e deduzi estar em uma cama. Consegui abrir os olhos lentamente e me encontrei em meu quarto, com Charlie me olhando a beira do riso. Victor ao seu lado com a ruiva, estava tendo um ataque de riso quase incontrolável.

− Desmaiou, e feio. − Charlie avisou como se soubesse que eu ia perguntar exatamente o que havia acontecido.

− Nunca achei que Olivier fosse tão forte. − me ergui, sentando-me. Tudo rodava. Meu lábio parecia ter petrificado, e eu não queria olhar como ele estava.

− Ele não é forte, é você que é mais fraco do que eu imaginava... Se eu fosse você passaria longe de qualquer espelho. − ele aconselhou, colocando a mão em meus ombros.

A frase fez ecoar uma risada sonora dos presentes no local. O que me derrubou? Um, dois, socos? Ou aquilo que havia me feito bater a cabeça e costas com força no ringue, me fazendo perder a consciência? Já havia assistido algumas lutas, mas nada era parecido com sofrer realmente algum daqueles ataques. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os demoradamente. Victor, o lutador renomado estava abraçado à mulher que também corava de tanto rir.

− Ai, _moleque_... Que piada. − foi o que o lutador disse antes de gargalhar com vontade.

Não me simpatizei por aquele sujeitinho. Parecia prepotente e metido. Sua namorada também, mas esta fazia questão de me chamar atenção. Provavelmente o cabelo vermelho era provindo de uma tinta qualquer, no entanto, tornava-se gracioso de encontro ao angelical rosto e olhos verdes claros. Podia deduzir que era acostumada a vida de academia, porque por mais que o rosto e as curvas fossem redondas, femininas, ela namorava um lutador. Devia ter algum contato com os ringues.

Eu não me recordo se meu corpo se eriçou ao notar tão bem a moça, mas em questão de dois segundos após fitá-la sem vergonha alguma, meu treinador virou um tapa certeiro e dolorido em minha cabeça,

Eles saíram do quarto assim que o treinador tomou certeza de que eu não teria mais do que dores de cabeça por alguns dias. Se minha cabeça não balançasse tanto, eu teria negado seus cuidados. Meu orgulho estava ferido, completamente arrependido, mas também não conseguia pensar e entender o que queria.

Procurei o controle remoto nas cobertas, ligando a TV. Uma propaganda qualquer passava e isso me fez suspirar fundo, entediado novamente. Fora do meu quarto eu ainda conseguia ouvir a conversa animada de Charlie e Victor.

A academia tinha seu lado pensão. Quem quisesse, poderia ocupar um dos quartos pagando uma quantia bem pequena por isso. Assim poderia ter as aulas (que também eram pagas) e viver com um bando de pessoas com o mesmo objetivo de você. No corredor, o único quarto livre era o sexto, sendo que eu pegara para mim o segundo.

Levantei-me, e quando fiquei de pé entendi o quanto estavam certos ao falar que era fraco. Minha cabeça quase tombou como se pesasse mais que todo o resto do corpo. Tive que sentar para conseguir focar a visão, esperar a cabeça voltar para seu lugar e só assim fui capaz de me levantar de novo, ainda com uma dor quase insuportável na mesma.

Andei até o banheiro do meu quarto, parando sobre o espelho. Estava péssimo, pior do que eu imaginava. Nos lábios eu tinha um corte vermelho, com o sangue seco. Na mesma direção, tinha uma pequena parte do queixo inchado, e um hematoma quase invisível. De assustar mesmo estava a região um pouco abaixo da bochecha direita. Estava completamente roxa. Além de dolorida, não entendia como tamanhas marcas tinham aparecido ali por alguns socos. Levei atrevidamente os dedos até a bochecha, testando se podia senti-la. A área ardeu instantaneamente.

Parei no mesmo momento de olhar para o espelho, odiando o quanto havia sentido que era fraco, e que tinha que concordar com o treinador: lutar não era tão fácil o quanto parecia. Eu ia precisar de tanto pra entender que Pro Wrestling era muito mais que socos e golpes estranhos... Estava disposto a aprender − disso já tinha certeza. Meus motivos eram banais, mas eu estava disposto a me matar de estudar, ver, observar; tudo que fosse possível para aprender a vencer.

Sai do banheiro sem olhar pro espelho, e a TV ainda apresentava algum episódio de algo que deveria soar engraçado. Como não estava muito bem, eu apenas deitei, esperando por um curto sono novamente. Para minha surpresa, ele veio. Breve, tranqüilizador, sem pesadelos.

Acordei pouco mais de três horas depois, com o estômago a roncar, avisando que o horário do almoço já deveria ter passado e que eu continuara dormindo. Joguei o cobertor para longe, ainda com os olhos fechados, me arrastando até a porta e parando de frente para a grade. O cheiro de comida não estava presente no corredor, e a academia lá embaixo estava vazia. Caminhei até o refeitório, vendo o que parecia ser um prato reservado para mim sobre a mesa. Acreditava ser meu, esperando por mim. Não confirmei, apenas sentei-me e almocei. O barulho de risadas me desconcentrou, e entendi que deviam ser umas quatro da tarde, hora que os garotos que não "moravam" ali tomavam banho e voltavam para suas casas.

Naquela noite, não me recordo bem se estava com insônia ou dor de cabeça, mas me lembro que não conseguia dormir, e um turbilhão de pensamentos me incomodava. Os pensamentos me mandavam descer para a academia. Eles pediram e eu obedeci.

Eu ia descendo os degraus, mesmo no escuro, sem olhar para os lados, e ouvi aquele sonzinho de choro engolido. Vi um homem três degraus atrás de mim, com a cabeça baixa, com as mãos desesperadas na cabeça. Tive pavor de me aproximar. Achei que fosse mais um dos meus fantasmas, mas por alguns segundos a luz da lua iluminou o rosto da pessoa e eu a reconheci como sendo Victor. Não quis me aproximar. Eu apenas fingi que não havia visto um homem daquele tamanho chorando.

Eu me aproximei do ringue e sentei ali nas escadas, lembrando das cenas que havia me atormentado aquela manhã. Pela primeira vez eu tentava entender o porquê aquilo estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que não era fácil pra ninguém viver o que eu havia vivido, mas algo me dizia que não era só um trauma. E se aquilo fosse como os filmes de suspense barato? E se eu pudesse falar com os mortos? E se aquilo fosse uma mensagem da minha mãe? Parecia impossível, mesmo para minha cabeça adolescente.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei ali. Também não imaginava que aquela cena se repetiria tantas vezes em minha vida. O choro de alguém, o meu ringue, a morte me perseguindo em passos próximos. Era uma noite chuvosa em New Orleans, mas a lua conseguia brilhar mais forte do que as grossas nuvens que brindavam no céu. Foi iluminado por aquela luz que entendi pela primeira vez o quanto me sentia em paz perto daquelas cordas, daquele ringue. Muitos dos meus dias, naquela empresa que me consagrou, eram baseados nisso. Não importava o quanto eu estava feliz, eu escondia quem verdadeiramente era. Ninguém estava pronto para saber. Eu preferia o ringue, o silêncio. A companhia dos meus monstros.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que teria que acordar cedo. O treinador tinha planos para mim. Não tinha sono, talvez por ter cochilado toda à tarde depois da surra que tomei de Olivier.

Constantemente o fluxo dos meus pensamentos era cortado pelos múrmuros de Victor. A cada lágrima pesada que eu ouvisse me sentia provocado por aquele choro. Como se gritasse por minha ajuda. Eu estava certo, eu podia ajudar o lutador tão bem nomeado. Não sabia disso quando me aproximei da escada, e quando hesitantemente toquei seu ombro direito.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por mim naquele exato instante. Ardeu, queimou como o fogo, terminou em um choque arrepiante. Ele provavelmente sentiu a mesma coisa, tanto que me encarou assustado, com os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas que deixava cair.

− Quer ajuda? − eu perguntei sério, mesmo que todo meu corpo tremesse com aquele brusco contato. O sentimento perdia-se entre o medo e o êxtase.

− Sai daqui, moleque! Não sabe nem tomar um soco e quer me ajudar? − ele respondeu em quase um grito, espantando com uma forte cotovelada minha mão.

Meu sangue borbulhou no instante que ele me tratou daquele modo. Minha vontade de socá-lo até mostrar que eu podia ser como ele, era cegante. Eu não podia fazer aquilo, mas minha língua precipitou-se.

− Melhor eu não saber me defender do que todo meu cérebro ter descido para os bíceps. − respondi no mesmo tom que ele havia se dirigido a mim. − Patético! − xinguei, ignorando toda minha vontade de matá-lo, subindo as escadas.

Subi aquele nível de escadas com o rosto flamejando de raiva. Entrei em meu quarto fechando a porta de modo com que ela quase saísse voando. Sentei na beira da cama e soltei todo o ar preso da minha fúria pela boca.

Odiei ser fraco. Odiei em cada milésimo que eu soubesse que não poderia me defender. Fiquei segundos esperando os meus batimentos cardíacos entrarem em ordem. Levantei-me e logo corri pra debaixo do edredom macio. Apaguei a luz no interruptor que ficava ao lado da cama, e fiquei encarando o vazio do teto.

Não conseguia dormir, e agora havia aquele sentimento horrível se remoendo dentro de mim. Gritava baixo que eu era um fraco, e que eu tinha que aprender a ser forte a qualquer modo. A duras penas, a sangue, suor. Havia uma coisa flamejando dentro de mim, e eu estava engolindo por aqueles vinte centímetros e trinta quilos que me separava de parecer algo intimidante.

Demorou algum tempo para que a calmaria do sono conseguisse me levar. Eu estava embalado em uma dose de paz gostosa quando ouvi batidas na minha porta. O susto foi tanto que em questão de três segundos todo o alvoroço de confusão, raiva, e medo voltou em mim. O meu peito quase cortou o ar, e eu o puxava com força para dentro de mim, como se fosse perdê-lo a qualquer instante.

Duas batidas até que eu conseguisse me acalmar completamente e conseguisse me levantar e correr até a porta. Deparei-me com Victor. O mesmo Victor com os olhos vermelhos de chorar, mas da coloração de um verde extremamente claro.

− O que merda você quer? − eu disse nervoso, já segurando no batente da porta para fechá-la em sua cara.

− Não queria te tratar mal, mas não devia se meter onde não foi chamado. Algo terrível aconteceu e prefiro encarar isso sozinho. − ele disse sério, segurando a porta.

− Eu estava tentando te ajudar, animal! − eu reclamei, quase gritando.

− Animal é a mulher que te botou no mundo, idiota. Estou pedindo desculpas e consegue me tratar pior do que eu te tratei!

Meu corpo todo parou, meus cílios pestanejaram. Aquela fúria que ele estava despertando em mim gritou novamente. As ações voaram em mim muito mais rápido do que qualquer pensamento. Eu cuspi em seu rosto e segurei tão forte em sua blusa, que minha marca deve ter ficado ali por alguns dias.

− Seu maldito lutador, não abre a boca pra falar do que você não sabe. A partir de hoje, eu não me importo o quanto machucado eu posso ficar se te encarar, mas eu não vou permitir que fale da minha mãe! − eu apertei com toda força que tinha seus ombros. − Porque eu não abri a boca pra falar da vagabunda que carrega do seu lado.

Ele ouviu cada palavra, calado. Ele não sabia de nada. Ele havia acabado de chegar à academia e não fazia idéia de toda a história que todos os outros caras sabiam. Quando cuspi tudo que estava dentro de mim e quis fechar a porta, ele a segurou fortemente, tão nervoso quanto eu estava.

− Me desculpe! − ele gritou, segurando com um braço a porta que eu forçava a fechar. − Não sou obrigado a saber quem é você, que é todo estressadinho. − ele abaixou o tom, forçando seu braço, fazendo com que a porta passasse por minha força e se abrisse completamente.

− Eu tentei te ajudar e você me jogou na cara algo que não faz idéia como é ruim! − protestei, colocando a mão na testa ao sentir a dor de cabeça voltar.

O mesmo medo que senti ao presenciar fantasmas me domou. Minha cabeça rodou inúmeras vezes e se não fosse um braço de Victor, eu teria ido para o chão. Ignorei seu braço que me segurava e me segurei na parede, sentindo tamanha tontura que mesmo que eu abrisse os olhos, não enxergaria nada.

− Moleque, você está bem? − ele perguntou apreensivo e eu dei uma cotovelada em seu braço, do mesmo modo com que ele havia feito há alguns minutos atrás. No entanto, ele nem se quer moveu o braço. − A diferença entre mim e você, é que eu não desisto de ajudar quando me repelem.

Eu queria xingá-lo de tudo que podia, mas além de sua frase fazer sentido, eu não conseguia pensar muito bem. Uma dor forte quase me cegava, martelando em minha cabeça. Eu não pedi e nem queria aceitar, mas ele abriu completamente a porta e me dirigiu até a cama. Eu esperei alguns segundos até conseguir abrir os olhos e o encarei. Ele estava assustado.

− _Moleque_, você não está bem, não... − ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

− O que foi? − eu disse pouco amigavelmente.

− Você está pálido. − ele disse ainda no mesmo tom assustado.

− Eu ando tendo isso desde... − eu parei de falar, respirando fundo. − Desde que minha mãe morreu. − eu terminei a frase e o silêncio foi quase matador.

− Eu não sabia que a mulher do Charlie havia morrido. − ele disse, mas soava um "me desculpe" perfeito.

− Não sou filho do treinador. Ele me adotou. − eu disse colocando os pés para dentro da cama, o vendo sentado ao lado, assustado.

− Acho que é melhor eu ficar quieto... − ele murmurou baixo, entendendo que não estava acertando uma em um início de conversa.

− Com certeza. − eu respondi grossamente e ele me encarou surpreso.

− Você é bem estressadinho pra alguém delicado desse jeito. − ele disse em ironia, se levantando para sair.

Naquele instante o "delicado" foi uma ofensa terrível e eu senti vontade de chutá-lo porta a fora novamente. Agora, eu riria disso. Porque mesmo machuque as pessoas sem ter intenção e sou conhecido por ser uma máquina de destruição... Eu continuo parecendo delicado.

Eu estava discutindo com uma pessoa que mudaria boa parte da minha vida. Não fazia idéia, e logicamente, o odiava. Ele se levantou em silencio, sem ter minha resposta, e saiu do quarto. Demorei mais uma hora para enfim conseguir dormir. Desta vez, só acordei no outro dia.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

− Acorda, menino! Pelo amor de Deus, você festejou a madrugada toda, foi? Levanta que estamos atrasados! − eu ouvia os berros de Charlie, a luminosidade da manhã me cegando.

Rolei na cama, enfiando o rosto no meio do edredom. Não queria sair de lá. Eu não tinha tido pesadelos, e ah, estava tão confortável...

− Charlie, cinc...

− Cinco minutinhos nada, Jeann! Com cinco minutinhos você vira paçoca dentro do ringue! Levanta essa bunda branca daí, agora!

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. No pouco tempo que estava ali, eu nunca o ouvira dizer qualquer coisa de um modo tão divertido. Só por isso me levantei.

− Bunda branca... Agora tenho que tomar sol na bunda, treinador? − eu fingi reclamar, rindo baixo e correndo para o guarda-roupa. Sem perceber começara a usar esse apelido também.

− De preferência em todo o corpo, você é branco como um pote de cera. − ele disse rindo, tomando a minha frente ao guarda roupa, procurando por algo.

− O que procura? − perguntei, tentando analisar todas as roupas que ele colocava na mão e jogava de qualquer modo para o chão.

− Uma roupa decente para você sair comigo. − ele disse calmamente, fuçando as roupas mais antigas que eu nem imaginava que estariam ali.

− Decente? Minhas roupas são decentes, Charlie! − protestei, puxando a calça jeans desbotada para as mãos. Ele a segurou.

− Você chama isso de decente? Só não pego a roupa de alguns dos caras porque caberia dez de você dentro de qualquer peça deles. − ele reclamou, erguendo a calça e fazendo uma careta para a mesma. − Coloca isso mesmo, vai...

Resmunguei baixo antes de abaixar os calções de dormir e vestir a calça rapidamente, notando que ela estava começando a ficar larga. Vê-la escorregar alguns centímetros da barriga, me abateu um tanto. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que não estava bem de saúde. Não sei se fiquei olhando para baixo por muito tempo, mas quando voltei a olhar pro quarto, Charlie já me encarava com um olhar preocupado. Fingi que nada havia acontecido e continuei me trocando. Uma blusa qualquer, e o tênis.

Entrei no banheiro, fugindo dos olhos preocupados do treinador e olhei para o espelho novamente. Como um milagre, as marcas estavam bem menores, mas ainda eram visíveis. Apenas o corte no lábio se destacava. Comecei a umedecer o cabelo e com um pouco de gel o baguncei. Sai de lá rápido e corri pro refeitório, onde de novo encontrei Charlie. Ele estava tomando o seu café.

− Então quer dizer que eu não fui o único a acordar atrasado? − comentei rindo de lado, e ele soltou uma risada gostosa de ouvir, concordando com a cabeça.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e puxei um beignet que estava exposta em uma cesta sobre a mesa. Enchi uma xícara de café preto puro e comecei a tomá-lo.

− Você e o Victor discutiram de madrugada? − Charlie perguntou sem parecer ter grande interesse, mordiscando um pão de mel.

− Não foi nada demais... − disse de modo irrelevante − Ele estava chorando nas escadas.

− Como é? − o treinador travou, me olhando surpreso.

− Chorando, oras. − joguei os ombros, como que dissesse que não me importava. − Não faço idéia do por que. Fui tentar ajudar e ele foi ignorante. Fui pro meu quarto, ele foi me atormentar, falou o que não devia e acabamos discutindo.

− Caso ele te conte algo, me diga. Não quero que ele tenha uma má impressão de nós. − Charlie disse terminando o seu café e erguendo-se.

− Ele sabe se cuidar. − eu disse com toda certeza, engolindo rapidamente o resto de meu café da manhã para também levantar-me. − Vai me contar aonde vamos?!

− Você me disse que não gosta da escola, mas você fala francês...

− É apenas o costume local, Charlie. − eu o interrompi.

− Que seja, não me interrompa. − ele disse irritado. − Estou dizendo, você aparenta ter facilidade para aprender as coisas. Mesmo que você decida que quer apenas lutar, você precisa estudar. Você vai estudar aqui, em casa.

A idéia não soou de todo o mal. Parecia interessante, até mesmo. Sendo eu mesmo meu comandante, talvez eu pudesse aceitar ao que ele estava me propondo.

− Vamos ver... − eu comentei baixo. − O que pretende me fazer aprender? − eu questionei novamente, seguindo sua sombra alta que a descer as escadas.

− Existem duas coisas que você deve saber acima de tudo. Inglês − a língua que vai usar em qualquer lugar −, e o Francês. Já lhe disse que tem jeito para o francês?

− Três segundos atrás...

− Francês... Quero que leia, fica muito tempo sem fazer nada aqui... Um pouco de história... − eu o interrompi novamente.

− Tem bastantes planos para quem sabe que adotou um garoto problema. − eu disse baixo, chegando ao último degrau da escada.

Para minha surpresa, ele riu baixo e passou o braço por mim, me abraçando de um modo tão fraterno que me surpreendi.

− Não é um garoto problema. − e apertou seus braços de forma dolorida em meus ombros. − Mas não me interrompa de novo, nunca mais.

Eu ri baixo, sem saber bem como responder ao seu abraço e nem a súbita confiança que ele mostrou ter por mim com aquelas palavras.

Saímos da Academia após Charlie deixar instruções para John. John era um velinho que era extremamente próximo do treinador, como um vizinho de anos. Ele cuidava dos carros da rua, e avisava se visse algo suspeito por aquelas bandas. Como era alguém que sempre estava ali, sabendo de tudo e de todos, Charlie e ele desenvolveram um tipo de cumplicidade em cerca da segurança da academia. John tinha em mente que se visse algo de errado dentro da academia tinha que ligar o mais rápido para a polícia. Era apenas um senhor de idade, já com alguns poucos cabelos brancos e sobrancelhas marcantes e negras.

Nós pegamos um bonde até o French Quarter, bem próximo aonde eu morava meses atrás. Ali havia uma grande concentração do que imaginasse: faculdades, escolas, livrarias, lojas, hotéis, pousadas, museus, mansões e incríveis bares. Era tão turístico que era difícil entender que aquela uma cidade "pacata".

− Não sei por onde começo. − disse honestamente, começando a caminhar. Eu apenas o segui. − Iremos primeiro à livraria, e você escolhe o que irá estudar. − ele afirmou, sem parar os passos nenhum momento.

− Charlie, livros não são baratos... − comentei baixo − Não acha que está planejando gastar mais do que pode? Digo, eu não sei quanto é um aluguel, e nem quanto gasta...

− Jeann, não se preocupe com isso. − ele disse imediatamente. − Deveria se preocupar com o tempo que irá gastar estudando, ajudando a cuidar da academia e com as aulas de Pro Wrestling, se ainda estiver disposto.

− Acho que vou ter pouco tempo, mas eu quero muito isso. − respondi, e logo me surpreendi pelo tom e educação a qual eu estava usando enquanto conversava com ele.

Em alguns passos, entramos na livraria e em silêncio fomos à área de livros didáticos. Ele começou a passar os olhos atentos por todos eles, enquanto eu olhava distraidamente para uma estante que estava atrás, onde estavam livros de literatura. Fiquei olhando ali os nomes, mesmo que não fosse de meu costume ler. Senti o braço de Charlie me puxar para ver suas escolhas.

− Francês, "Le premières mesures". − ele mostrou o primeiro livro, com seu sotaque natural que me fez rir baixo. − Inglês primário... Você estava no primário, não?

− Secundário. − eu disse.

− História − ele mostrou o maior dos livros, ignorando completamente minha risada. Devia pesar mais de dois quilos. − Por fim, e não menos importante; História da Arte. − Você é interessante, acho que pode vir a gostar de estudar artes no geral. − disse defendendo-se, mas sem tirar os olhos da prateleira cheia. − Só que agora que lembrei de algo...

− O quê? − indaguei, vendo sua clara surpresa.

− Estou pensando em seu material como o de um menino do quinto ano... Me esqueci completamente que com sua idade não estuda ciência, e sim biologia, química, filosofia...

− Esqueci! − eu disse baixo, e quase me repreendi por ter que dizer isso a ele. Eu era uma negação nisso, definitivamente.

Ele segurava nos braços quase dez livros quando uma atendente frágil e magrinha nos abordou. Era uma moça simples, com o uniforme do local. Seu sotaque era extremamente carregado.

− Quer ajuda, _monsieur?_ − ela disse calmamente, com um sorriso de boas vindas brilhando no rosto.

− Posso agüentar mais trinta desses, querida. − ele lhe sorriu gentil. − Eu gostaria que me desse uma cesta, e se não fosse pedir demais, gostaria de ajuda para escolher livros escolares certos, não tenho nenhuma experiência com material...

− Posso te ajudar, lógico. − ela continuou sorrindo, como se estivesse hipnotizada por Charlie. Saiu e voltou rapidamente com uma cesta. Passou os livros do colo do treinador para a cesta e parou com o de francês na mão. − Este aqui é para o quarto ano. Os livros são para você? − ela virou-se para mim, questionando.

− É sim. − respondi baixo, soando quase tímido.

Ela nos guiou até o fim da compra. Eram vários livros didáticos, três cadernos, canetas, e alguns livros de literatura. Ele gastou quase mil dólares só ali. Fiquei branco com os preços e tentei pará-lo. Ele me mandou calar a boca em bom e alto som. Toda as atendentes devem ter congelado. Eu congelei.

Demoramos cerca de duas horas para sair daquela livraria, e ele carregava as sacolas visivelmente pesadas com uma facilidade invejável. Paramos no meio fio e ele deu uma das sacolas na minha mão, dizendo que era bom eu me acostumar com peso.

Eu ri, sendo que havia uns cinco livros na minha sacola. Achei que aquilo não era peso algum, mas quando começamos a andar em direção de outro local que apenas ele conhecia, meus braços doeram e eu reclamei baixinho. Ele apenas riu e me fez ir até uma loja de roupas. Eu o encarei torto, mas acabamos por entrar na loja.

Como me lembro perfeitamente, Charlie se vestia como um homem. Usava calças negras um pouco altas, uma blusa negra por baixo, e o paletó. Era o bastante para aquele visual ser consagrado tão seriamente. Seus cabelos também negros se misturavam com o casaco. A única coisa que se destacava entre aquele emaranhado negro eram os olhos azuis quase cegante.

Para minha surpresa ele disse que eu deveria escolher o que me agradasse. Contra minha vontade, me enfiei dentro de uma calça preta que o menor número ficava largo em mim. Era de camurça.

− Disse que não iria se vestir como um Charlie Jr. Já está vestindo a calça preta! − ele disse rindo suavemente.

− Só por isso vou usar uma blusa branca, algo bem da paz! − eu disse fazendo o símbolo hippie dos dedos, que o fez rir.

A atendente de cabelos negros curtos, no mesmo instante que ouviu minhas palavras, as tornou realidade trazendo uma camiseta do menor tamanho possível, já que havia notado que em mim existia mais osso do que carne. Eu a adorei no mesmo instante que a vi com a calça. Disse que queria só aquilo. Na verdade, disse aquilo porque não queria que ele gastasse nada comigo.

Ele me mandou ir procurar um bom restaurante ali nas redondezas. Como já conhecia bem aquele lugar, eu corri para a St Peter para ver se como imaginava ainda havia restaurantes naquela rua. Yo Mama's Bar & Grill foi o que eu escolhi e voltei rapidamente para a St Ann, e me deparei com o treinador com mais de três sacolas da loja. Não tentei xingá-lo, afinal era para "o meu bem". Eram mais de quatro da tarde quando saímos daquela loja e fomos para o restaurante. Almoçamos perfeitamente bem, ele pagou a conta e pegamos direto um bonde para voltar para nossa pacata quadra.

Durante toda a curta viagem eu não conseguia parar de pensar em todas as coisas que ele estava começando a fazer por mim. Eu não tinha uma figura feminina, e estava vivendo em um meio violento. Com todos esses fatos eu achava que minha vida seria um fardo a se agüentar. Estava errado, e pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado, estava sentindo que Charlie queria o meu bem, mesmo que fosse do seu modo. ****

Aquele dia foi exaustivo. Quando cheguei à academia, de fato não tinha vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. Só deitar e ter minhas horas sagradas de sono. Esqueci que por mais que o dia tivesse sido perfeito com a companhia do treinador, eu ainda teria que limpar a academia.

A palavra não era muito bem limpar, afinal eu passava um pano com algum tipo de produto pelo chão. O resto, como a organização dos pesos, coisas relacionadas aos ringues, Charlie fazia cada um arrumar sua desordem. É mais ou menos o que se acontece em um covil de homens onde só um é responsável. Eu só não conseguia entender duas coisas. Uma delas era _por que_ ele me fazia limpar o chão. Até onde minha mente adolescente ia, se a Assistência Social visse uma situação daquela eu corria perigo de ir pra rua, ou para a Casa de Adoções novamente. A segunda era o pensamento de como ele tinha um controle tão grande sobre todos.

Após conversarmos um pouco em grupo (Charlie, Morrice, Olivier e eu) antes do jantar, eu fui até os fundos da cozinha buscar meu sagrado balde. Não trabalhei reclamando aquela noite, mesmo que os braços ficassem horrivelmente doloridos após aquele curto serviço. Rapidamente depois do jantar, eu fui dormir.

Quando acordei, o silêncio era quase matador. Estranho, já que a academia começava a ter movimento antes do que eu acordava. Sai da cama com a certeza que teria um dia decente. Estudar, lutar... Eu estava me sentindo perfeitamente capaz.

Estranhamente, senti um arrepio subir minhas costas quando toquei na maçaneta. Eu engoli seco, não sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava. Parecia um presságio, dizendo que eu não deveria atravessar aquela porta. Foi apenas um arrepio, um aperto no coração. Eu ignorei aquele sentimento e abri a porta. No mesmo momento, eu ouvi um grito abafado feminino.

Todo meu corpo entrou em um choque de medo, porque no mesmo instante notei que a academia estava completamente vazia. O grito vinha do último quarto, que eu me lembrava bem estar sendo ocupado por Victor. Pensei que ao forçar a porta encontraria ambos transando, pelo grito que ouvi. Eu me enganei. O grito vinha do pequeno banheiro da locker room. A mulher erguida na porta do banheiro era Millena, a namorada de Victor. Eu corri até ela, mas ao chegar próximo do banheiro, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi levar a mão sobre a boca e pronunciar baixo _"Mon Dieu"_.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu. Rodeie meus braços em Millena, tirando seus olhos da cena que se estendia em nossa frente.

Victor estava encostado embaixo do Box do chuveiro. O chão havia se tornado um brinde a morte, afogado no sangue que brotava dos pulsos dele. Em suas pernas nuas estava a causadora dos cortes. Uma faca simples, provavelmente da cozinha da academia. O cheiro do sangue era forte, e a cada segundo que eu encarava o corpo ali, eu podia senti-lo chamar-me por mim. Como suas lágrimas na noite anterior.

Gritei por Charlie, sabendo que ele era o único que poderia nos acalmar, já que eu tremia como uma criança. Eu não ouvi um murmuro em resposta. Millena não conseguia parar de chorar, e eu não sabia como consolá-la. Seu corpo parecia tão pequeno e fraco nos meus braços.

Eu não precisava olhar para o banheiro. O cheiro impregnava cada poro do meu corpo, e na verdade, quem chorava? Eu ou ela encolhida nos meus braços? Era a segunda morte que eu encarava. Brutais e doloridas. A cada relance de Victor morto, eu via minha mãe. Minha garganta pronunciava apenas duas palavras "Charlie" e "Victor".

A cena mórbida me encarava quando eu comecei a sentir meu corpo domado de um enjôo incomum. Eu vi os olhos de Victor se abriram. Negros como a noite, sem um pingo de vida passando por eles. Os choros de Millena se cessaram. Em um ato súbito aqueles olhos negros começaram a rodar, subindo e descendo freneticamente.

Eu entendi automaticamente que aquilo era um pesadelo. Eu não estava vivendo aquilo! Não podia ser real! Eu larguei os ombros de Millena, mas então, não existia mais a ruiva linda que havia perdido o namorado. Era ela, minha mãe.

Eu tropecei para trás, começando a tremer e soluçar sem conseguir parar por um instante_. Acorda, Jeann. Acorda!_ Ela vinha em meu caminho, exatamente como no dia que a encontrei morta. O avental, as pernas pútridas a mostra. Meu estômago começou a trazer a garganta tudo o que eu havia comido.

Eu fechei os olhos, gritando, tentando não ouvir e sentir que suas mãos me tocavam. Todo meu corpo tremia em pavor e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu continuava gritando abafado, cada vez mais baixo, perdendo a voz que me sobrava. Eu sentia ao cheiro podre de seu corpo, era real. Cada fibra do meu corpo se recusava a ver, mas era real.

− Você está condenado, Jeann. A ser o que eu fui. − seus lábios gelados depositaram o beijo em minha testa.

− _Jeann, acorda! _

O grito me tirou de uma das cenas mais horripilantes de minha vida. Eu ergui meu tronco e me encontrei de pijamas ao lado da cama, encolhido na parede. A minha frente, Charlie e Victor.

De meus olhos pingavam sem minha permissão as primeiras lágrimas desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu. Elas simplesmente não paravam, e minha garganta ardia. Os gritos eram reais, mas ele estava ali. Victor não estava morto, sua namorada nunca havia chorado. Apenas eu.

− Menino, o que houve, vem pra cá... − Charlie disse nadando em preocupação. Com um único braço me segurou, e conseguiu que eu conseguisse me sentar na cama.

Eu estava vivo. Eu agradecia baixo por ser só um sonho. Eu comecei a olhar para Victor, não conseguia parar de encará-lo por nenhum segundo. Era tão bom vê-lo vivo. Ele me fitava tão assustado.

− Pes... − minha voz falhou, rouca por todos os gritos. − Pesadelos. − Eu disse baixo, levando a mão até a cabeça.

Minha testa estava molhada de suor, mas Charlie não parecia se preocupar e estava me segurando pelos ombros, que eu sabia que também estavam molhados. Fiz força para conseguir olhar para o treinador.

Aquela calmaria dos seus olhos... Aquelas ondas azuis, riscadas em um acinzentado como um pedaço de céu fechado. Eu respirei fundo, olhando-o fixamente por alguns segundos antes de virar novamente para Victor, parado e assustado com o que provavelmente ouviu.

− Me desculpe. − eu disse em bom som.

Com a morte da minha mãe, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza, é que não agüentaria que outra pessoa partisse com mágoas minhas. Lógico que eu não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a Victor, por mais que houvesse desejado aquilo.

− Não tem porque, moleque. − Victor respondeu prontamente, mas sua voz denunciava que podia muito bem estar fazendo aquilo apenas por ver meu estado "fragilizado".

Charlie apressou-se a pedir que Victor trouxesse um copo de água. Para minha surpresa ele o fez, e eu tomei aquele copo, pensando em cada detalhe das coisas que eu tinha visto naquele pesadelo. Sem duvida tinha sido o mais aterrorizante desde que isso começara. Só não perdia para as aparições que vi acordado. Aquelas sim foram diferentes, porque em todo tempo eu tinha certeza que estava acordado.

− Quer contar por que chamou por Victor? − Charlie disse baixo, como se soubesse que falar alto seria uma vergonha para mim.

− Não... − disse hesitante − Estou bem, Charlie. − menti, passando as mãos nos cabelos, me deitando para trás.

A memória que me cercava era ainda do suicídio de Victor, o medo evidente de que depois das lágrimas que presenciei aquilo fosse tornar-se realidade.

− Então faremos assim, Jeann... − ele respirou fundo, aliviando-se do choque. − Se arrume, vá tomar café e vou ver o que você pode estudar por hoje.

− Vou tomar um banho para fazer isso... − disse baixo, e então ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, e Victor foi logo atrás.

Eu não queria ficar sozinho, afinal o pesadelo não havia sido nada engraçado. Rapidamente eu fui para o chuveiro, e tomei meu banho de olhos fechados, temendo que visse algo que não estava ali. Em poucos minutos tomei o café, e chamei Charlie para que este me dissesse o que eu tinha que estudar. Os primeiros minutos em francês fez com que pestanejasse várias vezes com sono, visivelmente cansado dos pesadelos que me assombravam. Depois da primeira hora, tudo ficou mais fácil. Eu sabia que estava fazendo o que era certo, afinal, agora eu ia ter que ter algum propósito na vida.

Controle. O treinador já estava me controlando e eu não notava. Ele estava fazendo exatamente o que eu precisava.

No final do dia eu já me sentia incrivelmente melhor em relação a quem eu era. Charlie passou a ao anoitecer em meu quarto, dizendo que o jantar estava pronto no refeitório. Realmente quando levantei da cadeira, eu tinha a impressão que não fazia isso há séculos. Eu tinha copiado, escrito e estudado umas boas trinta páginas do livro em francês. Estava quase orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Dirigi-me rapidamente para o refeitório, onde todos nós jantamos juntos. Era bem difícil que aquilo acontecesse, medindo o caso de que todos os garotos costumam festejar de segunda a segunda. Depois disso, ainda fiz aquela simples faxina nos corredores e na academia. Quando me preparava para ir dormir, para minha surpresa, Victor apareceu no meu quarto, batendo gentilmente na porta, o que me fez olhá-lo de forma confusa.

− Não venha me dizer que veio me dar boa noite − eu disse, mas sem o ar grosso que outrora usava com ele. Eu ainda tinha medo de que algo ruim viesse acontecer com ele, e eu acabasse me culpando, mas minha educação custava...

− Vim fazer mais que isso, moleque. − ele disse com um sorriso. − Eu vim te pedir desculpas pela discussão da última noite.

− O que deu em você para querer ser bonzinho comigo? −eu o questionei, vendo-o ali parado em minha porta, totalmente oposto do que fora ontem à noite, no mesmo local.

− Honestamente, fiquei preocupado quando ouvi você gritar meu nome hoje de manhã... Meu coração quase saiu da boca, parecia um filme de terror. − ele suspirou fundo. − Vamos lá, é um pedido oficial.

− Tudo bem. − eu disse simplesmente, o que o fez jogar as mãos pro alto em reprovação.

− Chega de Jeann bonzinho. Você vai aprender a lutar, moleque. Isso significa muito, e nós vamos ter aulas juntos. Precisamos nos suportar, moleque.

− Já comentei como odeio que me chame assim? – eu repliquei.

− É costume meu por você ser muito jovem, você se acostuma. − ele riu, e passou a mão pelos cabelos suspirando ao fim. − Eu não sei muito de Pro Wrestling em si, as regras... Sei que a base da Greco-romana é usada... Mas estamos no mesmo barco, estamos começando. Você é novo, você tem um caminho ótimo se quiser seguir isso, eu já estou perto dos trinta, moleque... − ele comentou.

− Até eu chegar ao seu ponto vai ser bem difícil. − eu disse pensando. Afinal era o mais novo, o mais fraco e o mais problemático.

− Não tanto quanto parece, moleque. Quando começar a gastar suas energias em treinos e aulas, terá que repor essa energia de modo correto. Proteínas, carboidratos... Em um pouco mais que um ano, você vai ficar surpreso com o resultado. − ele saiu da minha porta, me fazendo segui-lo.

− Espero. − falei baixo, virando-me de volta para trás.

Direcionei meu olhar para trás por um instante e lá estava ele. Sentado no penúltimo degrau da escada, de costas para mim, como se de repente tivesse as melhores das paisagens para admirar ali. Bati as mãos nas pernas, com a intenção de fazer um barulho ameaçador. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava repetindo a mesma cena que me fez odiá-lo.

− Boa noite, Jeann. − foi tudo o que ele disse, sem nem mesmo olhar para mim.

Até a falta do "moleque", me fez entender que ele era completamente bipolar.

− Não acredito que vai ficar aí, Victor! − eu disse protestando, descendo os degraus.

− Gosto de ficar um pouco sozinho. Dá para pensar nas coisas que fazemos durante o dia. − ele comentou vago, mas em nenhum momento sem desconcentrar-se.

Eu ficava nervoso em vê-lo novamente daquele jeito. Minha mente gritava: "Maldito sentimental", mas sabendo que talvez ele precisasse da minha ajuda, eu me sentei ao seu lado. Questionei-me internamente se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo.

− Oh, eu sou o coitadinho da academia, tenham pena de mim! − eu o ironizei, o que o fez olhar para mim sério, quase carrancudo.

− Quantos anos você tem, moleque? − ele me questionou, cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral largo.

− Dezesseis... Por quê?

− Quando for maior de idade, volte nessa mesma escada e nós vamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem. Um moleque tão novo como você não pode entender dos problemas que pessoas adultas têm. − ele disse absolutamente calmo, mesmo não sabendo que estava me ofendendo.

Dois lados de mim debatiam. Um dizia que eu deveria deixá-lo falando sozinho. Outra gritava que eu ignorasse cada uma de suas palavras e continuasse a interrogá-lo.

− Já tentou? − retruquei.

− Não, mas eu tenho...

− Estou te ouvindo. − eu o cortei, dobrando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo sobre o joelho, encostando meu rosto ali. A típica cena de um aluno a ouvir.

− Eu perdi alguém que me conheceu de um modo que ninguém conhece. Uma daquelas pessoas que sabe de todos seus segredos e te entende perfeitamente, sabe? − ele perguntou, me fazendo balançar a cabeça positivamente. − Essa pessoa entrou muito rápido na minha vida, e agora eu a perdi. Sinto-me como se estivesse sozinho no mundo com meus segredos. Eu odeio pensar em desistir, mas eu só continuo aqui porque eu a amo. − ele se referia à namorada.

− Victor, todos nós temos segredos. − eu me lembrei das bebidas, dos cigarros, das mortes. − E todo mundo perde, porque a vida é assim. Às vezes nos tiram as coisas mais importantes para que possamos aprender a viver. Mesmo que doa. Eu sei disso do pior modo possível... − comentei baixo.

Ele me encarou por muito mais tempo daquela vez. Parecia anotar em sua mente cada uma das minhas palavras; a pronuncia acentuada no sotaque. Parecia que minhas palavras tinham tido um efeito maior do que eu mesmo podia imaginar.

− Parece ter sentido, moleque. − ele trançou os dedos de um modo que começasse a estralá-los. − Só peço que esqueça isso. Eu trato das minhas perdas sozinho, não gosto muito da palavra "partilhar".

− Não por isso, está esquecido. − eu disse rapidamente, me levantando − Agora vou dormir. Estou muito animado para minha primeira aula e tenho bastante o que estudar. − eu disse me despedindo.

− Esteja pronto para as aulas de amanhã. − ele comentou de forma ansiosa.

Eu apenas concordei com um simples sorriso e subi todos os degraus em um rápido impulso, tendo em mente que Victor estava correto, precisava estar pronto para as aulas de amanhã. Naquele instante eu pensava que ele era uma boa pessoa, mas que havíamos sido apresentados em circunstancias erradas.

Quando entrei em meu quarto já notava os olhos pesando, e nem tentei ligar a TV para chamar o sono. Apenas deitei-me no escuro e tentei me concentrar, pedindo que essa noite eu não tivesse pesadelos. Eu não precisei fechar os olhos para sentir uma calma sublime, como se algo me dissesse baixinho que eu não teria pesadelos. A mesma calma que me embalava, também confidenciava baixinho um segredo, dizendo que aquele homem precisava se reerguer.

O sono me confidenciou que os segredos de Victor, lentamente, estavam derrubando-o.


	6. Capítulo 5

** Capítulo 5**

− Hora de acordar, Bela Adormecida!

A voz era da gravidade do meu treinador. Parecia alegre, e por isso não me assustei em sair rolando da cama com velocidade. Escondi-me nas cobertas quando a porta foi aberta deixando o ar de a manhã invadir meu simples quarto.

− Por que você nunca me deixa dormir? − eu resmunguei contra o travesseiro.

− Porque você precisa estudar, e às catorze horas você e o Victor terão que se mexer para aprender algo. Não faço nem idéia de como começar a ensinar luta para duas pessoas que nem se quer tem habilidades com isso. − ele disse rapidamente, e depois se corrigiu − Se bem que Victor é mais inteligente que você.

Eu me virei na cama e fingi rir, o que o fez soltar uma risada calma. Realmente eu era um caso perdido. Eu não sabia praticamente nada sobre Pro Wrestling e só uma aula seria uma agulha no palheiro. Ou muito menos do que isso.

Seja como fosse, me levantei, me arrastando até o chuveiro e fazendo minhas necessidades matinais que eram: tomar banho, arrumar o cabelo, vestir uma roupa e só então tomar um café. Depois disso, teria que voltar e achar uma posição confortável na cadeira, me afogar em alguns livros. Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer aquilo algum dia em minha vida, mas o prêmio era grandioso. Eu me sentia bem comigo mesmo, sendo que o que eu sentia com os efeitos das bebidas e com as viagens não passava nem perto disso.

De fato fiz todas as minhas "leis da manhã" e voltei para meu quarto, onde Charlie me esperava e deu instruções bem claras sobre o que eu deveria fazer.

− Você gostou do francês, hum? − ele indagou, folheando as páginas do livro as quais eu tinha estudado. Eram muitas para um primeiro dia.

− Acertou quando disse que eu me daria bem com ele. − eu comentei.

− Acho que hoje podemos passar para outra coisa... − ele disse − O que acha de história? − ele disse procurando com os olhos o livro de história, que era o último de uma pilha grande que eu tinha feito ao lado da mesa.

− Será? − eu questionei, coçando distraidamente a cabeça.

Ele olhou para mim, e eu sabia perfeitamente que seus olhos azuis estavam sentindo meu medo de não ser tão feliz no aprendizado de história. Na verdade, eu tinha medo de perder aquele sentimento tão gostoso que eu estava tendo de estar sendo feliz comigo mesmo.

− O que foi, Jeann? − ele me questionou, encostando-se na mesa de forma que conseguia olhar perfeitamente para mim.

Hesitei antes de começar a falar o sentimento que me ocorria, mas algo muito mais forte do que eu disse que sim, eu poderia confiar nele.

− Me sinto muito bem fazendo isso, sabe? − eu comentei, tentando buscar palavras. − Como nunca me senti antes, mesmo quando tinha minha mãe. Acho que por estar parcialmente sozinho, estou feliz pelo que estou fazendo. − respirei fundo, como se cada palavra pesasse toneladas. − Tenho medo que não consiga os mesmos resultados com outra matéria. É besteira, mas...

Ele sorriu de lado, concordando com a cabeça. Ele levou sua mão pesada até meus cabelos mal penteados e tentou arrumá-los.

− Isso não vai fugir de você, Jeann. − ele disse com firmeza, sorrindo. − Não é uma fase, não é apenas o efeito de um dos livros de francês... − ele disse tirando a mão de meus cabelos e fazendo-a brutalmente fechar o livro que mencionara. − Isso é você. É você que está mudando, percebendo o que é realmente útil na sua vida. Está crescendo, e se souber como agüentar alguns pesos que acredito que carregue consigo, isso nunca vai passar. Esse sempre vai ser Jeann Lelievre se quiser isso.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo pensando em como ele conseguia se expressar tão precisamente e me convencer. Aqueles olhos me manipulavam. Mesmo se eu tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, todas as folhas existentes nesse planeta eu conseguiria descrever o efeito que seus olhos me passavam. Confianças, força, calma. Sentimentos presos em ondas azuladas.

− Obrigado, Charlie. Está me ajudando muito desde que cheguei. − eu tentei soar educado e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

− Não por isso, Jeann. − ele se levantou, jogando os braços pro ar. − Agora trate de estudar, por favor. Qualquer dúvida, se eu puder ajudar, já sabe onde estou.

Eu sabia onde ele estaria, mas não precisei de sua ajuda. Eu apenas me sentei ali e comecei a copiar um dos enormes textos contidos naquele livro. Minhas mãos doíam, mas para minha surpresa era interessante saber como as civilizações começaram. Parei para almoçar, e Charlie só perguntou se estava indo tudo bem. Disse que sim e terminamos o almoço comunitário no refeitório. Para minha surpresa, Charlie disse que eu podia largar os livros porque íamos descer para a academia.

− Até que enfim vou aprender sobre isso. − foi o que Victor exclamou quase em um grito, e no fundo eu estava igual. Pulava e rodopiava.

− No final do dia vai estar tão dolorido que vai se odiar por isso. − eu disse rindo, e Charlie concordou com a afirmação.

Ele era lutador, mas Wrestling usa muito mais só do que a lona do ringue. É completamente cansativo, e já havia visto até mesmo os rapazes experientes saírem doloridos de algumas lutas.

− O que você disse seu mosquito anêmico? − ele retrucou, o que me fez abrir a boca em um perfeito "o".

− Do que me chamou sua ovelha desmamada? − eu aumentei o tom, mesmo que minha vontade fosse de rir pelo "mosquito anêmico".

− Vocês dois podem parar? − Charlie disse sério, e nós nos calamos enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Eu me surpreendi quando vi como estava a academia. Um telão branco estava preso a janela, enquanto uma mesa e duas cadeiras estavam no ringue. Sobre a mesa um projetor tinha a luz vermelha, mostrando estar desligado. Nós subimos rapidamente no ringue (eu já estava até me acostumando com as cordas) e como sabíamos que as cadeiras eram para nós, nos sentamos. Eu sentei com as pernas dobradas, como um índio. Eu me acomodei na cadeira, como se soubesse perfeitamente que aquilo seria uma longa aula, como aquelas que eu tanto odiava na antiga escola. Essa, porém, eu não odiava.

− Bom... − Charlie tentou começar − Victor deve saber um pouco sobre a história do wrestling, mas como Jeann está começando, eu decidi pegar algumas coisas dos rapazes e antes de tudo apresentar o caminho para vocês.

− Mesmo que para vocês essa seja um caminho completamente desconhecido, o Pro Wrestling é um ramo muito popularizado em nosso país, principalmente pelas grandes empresas que se destacam. − ele procurou um dos slides e colocou para reproduzir a imagem de um W e F, claramente um slogan. Embaixo disso, as palavras "World Wrestling Federation".

− Estamos no meio de uma enorme transação do mundo da luta livre. − ele continuou − Essa empresa, a WWF, vem sendo a primeira neste ramo há muitos anos. Muitos mesmo. De geração a geração essa empresa vinha se fortalecendo, sabendo perfeitamente o que o público está disposto a ver. De simples lutas, até derivações de celas fechadas, ou lutas que a primeira gota de sangue é o que vale como a contagem até três. Mesmo com isso, a WWF está em queda. Para esta empresa aqui. − ele então tirou a imagem doa slogan negro e trocou por um slogan roxo, escrito "WCW". − Aqui está a vilã da maior empresa de todos os tempos. Não podemos julgá-la como melhor ou pior do que a WWF, apenas diferente. O público está simplesmente adorando que ela seja diferente. O WCW Monday Nitro está a cinco semanas empatado com a Monday Night Wars. Se não bastasse essa briga entre WCW e WWF, ainda temos outra empresa grande. Wrestlebrand. É visivelmente menor do que ambas citadas anteriormente, mas isso não faz com que seja pior do que elas. Esta empresa tem por volta de vinte lutadores ou pouco mais disso. Ela já possui shows semanais, mas não com tanto luxo que as empresas vizinhas possuem. Toda a empresa é comandada por uma única pessoa, não uma carga de equipe, como a WCW e WWE. O nome dessa pessoa é Sawyer, e ele é muito conhecido por estar caminhando em perfeito ritmo com esta pequena federação. − ele respirou fundo, estralando os dedos. − Se vocês conseguem imaginar que essa guerra de quem é melhor fica centrada nas empresas que citei... Erraram. Ainda existe, além disso, outras federações minúsculas. Elas preferem explorar ao máximo o poder de luta de um lutador do que os contratos milionários. São shows pequenos em vista dos outros, mas a qualidade é bem interessante. São canadenses, ingleses, americanos, japoneses... Não poderiam contar quantas dessas pequenas empresas, chamadas "indys" estão perdidas pelo mundo. Eu poderia citar como o maior exemplo delas presente, talvez a ECW. Extreme Championship Wrestling. Pela palavra "extreme" vocês devem entender como são os shows presentes ali. Logicamente isso desperta um tipo de público que a WWF, ou então a WCW não têm. Sem mencionar a Ring Of Honor... Tantas outras que eu poderia passar o dia aqui... Mas isso são informações que irão fazer parte da mente de vocês com o tempo.

− Charlie... Com licença... − Victor tirou a atenção do treinador, tendo em seu rosto um ponto de interrogação quase visível. − Você diz sobre contratos milionários e também "extreme". O que você diz sobre isso? O quanto?

− Bom, Victor... Se você se questiona quanto pode ser o contrato mensal de um lutador, por exemplo, em casos WWF, eu te diria que em um ano, um lutador renomado chega a receber um milhão de reais. − Victor soltou uma risadinha de desdém. − Na verdade Victor, eu sempre achei que o salário que você recebesse em meio a Greco Romana fosse parecidos com esses números.

− Quem me dera, treinador. O salário realmente é bom, se for pensar desse modo, mas se precisa muito mais do que uma medalha de campeão pesado para chegar a essa quantia. − ele comentou, ainda com um sorrisinho.

− É bom que mencione isso... − Charlie também retribuiu um sorriso. − Em relação ao extremo que mencionei, Victor... Esse ano existiu um show que atraiu muitos olhares e até o meu. Era um comum evento fechado, e dois irmãos estariam em uma Taipei Death Match. Eu nunca fui a Taipei, mas com certeza já tinha lido sobre o que era a luta. Uma luva é colocada nas mãos dos lutadores, as cobrem de cola e depois de cacos de vidro. Eles lutam com verdadeiras armas nas mãos. Um soco poderia ser mortal, e foi. Não posso lhe dizer se foi uma boa luta. Porque um simples _suplex_ era mortal ao ponto de... Ao ponto de golpes técnicos serem desnecessários.

Meus olhos quase pularam da órbita com ambas as informações. Questionava-me internamente se isso era realmente possível. Após um curto silêncio e alguns segundos de reflexão, entendi que haveria loucos para tudo neste ramo.

− Já que entramos nesse assunto... Os tipos de luta. − ele trocou a imagem ainda do emblema da WCW e colocou uma imagem do que me parecia uma cela. − Isso é uma Steel Cage. Parece impressionante, e realmente é. A luta ocorre dentro desta cela, praticamente não há regras, e além dos métodos comuns de vitória, quem escapar primeiro da cela, se tornas vencedor. Ela é de aço, então se torna bem perigosa. − ele mudou novamente a imagem, e desta vez ele colocou um DVD e após poucos segundos um trecho de uma luta começou a ser passado.

− Isso é uma Ladder Match. Essa luta foi dada como cinco estrelas. A escada é usada como uma arma para apagar o lutador, e método de chegar até o título que costuma estar preso ao topo da escada.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas com a voz rouca do comentarista. Prestei atenção em cada detalhe dos trechos que eram mostrados e fiquei extasiado ao ver o público, a comemoração que faziam ao ver que o vencedor era o rapaz dos cabelos louros que tinha perdido as calças no meio da luta. Isso fez com que uma risada ecoasse da boca de Victor, e depois o vídeo cessou, deixando a imagem negra como consolo.

− Em que ano isso ocorreu, Charlie? − eu perguntei interessado por ter visto, enfim, o que era o serviço completo dos fragmentos de lutas que eu assistia na academia.

− Ano passado, 1995. Algum tempo atrás esse mesmo lutador participou de uma Steel Cage e abraçou seu amigo, no caso, Razor Ramon, o que perdeu a luta em 1995. Foi emocionante, mas desencadeou uma crise e foi despedido... Foi parar na WCW.

− Deixe me ver se entendi... A WCW aproveitou a crise que essa luta gerou, e esperta, roubou este talento para si? − Victor deduziu e Charlie balançou a cabeça positivamente.

− Perfeitamente, Victor... Mas não podemos considerar isso um roubo. É tudo sobre o dinheiro. É uma guerra. Algo mal calculado da parte da WWF se torna uma glória para a WCW que agora tem dois lutadores extremamente renomados pela própria World Wrestling Federation.

− São espertos. − conclui, dando uma risadinha de lado.

− Com certeza, Jeann. – ele riu de lado, desligando o projetor, que voltou a mostrar a luz vermelha. − Chega de teoria, pessoal. Levantem.

Levantamo-nos rapidamente. Surpreendi-me como estava acatando suas ordens. Talvez fosse sua imagem séria de um eterno homem de negro que me fizesse aquilo. Só sei que não queria vê-lo bravo. Eu não queria conhecer sua fúria porque julgava que ela fosse me assustar. De fato, ignorei meus pensamentos e continuei de pé, olhando-o agora a caminhar de um lado para o outro no ringue.

− Vamos para a ação de uma vez! − eu disse ansioso, enrolando os dedos uns aos outros, notando que Charlie pensava por onde começar.

− Quieto, mosquito. − Victor murmurou, sem a intenção de atrapalhar os pensamentos do treinador.

− Como você é folgado, meu Deus! − eu quase gritei, olhando furioso para Victor, querendo tampar sua boca com formigas e deixá-lo tentar gritar em vão.

− Será que tenho que tomar conta de vocês dois? − Charlie resmungou. − Não me deixam nem pensar! Deveria colocar vocês para se matarem e ficarem quietos enquanto preciso do silêncio! − seu timbre foi forte, o que nos fez estremecer e então silenciar-nos. − Estamos em uma...?

− Quinta-feira, treinador. − Victor respondeu prontamente após encostar-se na mesa onde o projetor ainda permanecia.

Lentamente eu me movi até o canto do ringue, encostando-me no extensor macio, esperando que as ordens fossem dadas.

− Até sábado da próxima semana, nós vamos nos encontrar aqui para treinar alguns golpes de abertura, onde podemos começar a luta. Uma hora e quarenta minutos de aula aqui, e mais uma hora de exercícios na academia, principalmente para você, Jeann. − ele conclui rapidamente, tirando o olhar de mim e direcionando-o a Victor.

Victor levantou-se da mesa, entendendo o incomodo do treinador. Este foi até o projetor e o colocou fora do ringue, ajoelhando-se no próprio para ser capaz de alcançar o chão. Victor aproximou-se de mim, apoiando o corpo na segunda corda. Charlie tomou um rápido impulso nas cordas e antes de colidir-se por completo contra a mesa, jogou sua perna para frente, rachando a mesa em dois pedaços. O lutador ao meu lado arqueou caricaturalmente a sobrancelha.

− Meu Deus, o que foi isso?! − ele indagou em um riso, enquanto Charlie se levantava calmamente dos destroços.

− Só para tirar do ringue − Charlie respondeu, jogando as mãos para o ar. − Isso são mesas de lutas, rapazes. Foram feitas para serem quebradas.

Fui obrigado a rir baixo por sua expressão, como se aquilo fosse extremamente fácil. Caso eu tentasse aquela proeza, quem sairia quebrado em dois pedaços, seria eu.

Charlie empurrou para fora do ringue os destroços da mesa, mantendo o projetor onde estava e se levantou, antes tirando o casaco que vestia. Por baixo do mesmo, ele vestia uma simples camiseta branca que delineava o seu peitoral definido e os braços fortes. Pareceu até mesmo um ritual. Anunciava que a pancadaria estaria à solta.

Victor também tirou sua blusa, ficando com a parte superior do tronco a mostra, impondo a mim um corpo invejável de se observar e não ter. Eu apenas fiquei quieto, ainda esperando.

− Existem muitos modos de se começar uma luta. Quando se mede força, o mais forte dos presentes tem que travar o outro para que possa começar a aplicar os seus golpes. Isso se chama Headlock. − ele falou suavemente − Por favor, Jeann. − ele me chamou calmamente.

Hesitantemente aproximei.

− Me ataque. − ele ordenou. Eu tinha certeza que era uma ordem, conhecia seu tom.

Respirei fundo buscando coragem para aquilo, sendo que tinha medo de errar algo e sua posição hierárquica me fizesse ter contas a pagar. Tomei distancia de Charlie e procurei analisar como poderia fazer aquilo. Então o fiz. Consegui agarrar seus cabelos finos e negros em meus dedos, mas ele logo reverteu este ataque e com seus braços travou meu pescoço.

− Agora, quero que repita isso no Victor, e depois Victor em você... Sucessivamente. − ele sorriu para mim.

Meu pescoço sentiu a pressão do golpe, mas refiz a cena que proporcionara ao treinador, olhando-o como uma presa. O ataquei. Rapidamente repeti o que Charlie fizera em mim. Não foi perfeito de início, mas foi o bastante. O soltei.

− Certinho? − perguntei para Charlie com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso brindando nos lábios.

− Sim. − ele concordou com a cabeça, e serio, complementou. − Não parem. Só se ataquem, recomeçando a cada vez que conseguirem se travar. Incansavelmente, rapazes!


End file.
